Disparo al corazón
by Wildest.Alice
Summary: La vida podía ser difícil, Emily lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, a veces las cosas pueden cambiar de un día para el otro. Nunca se puede saber que es lo que va a pasar, y a pesar de que ella nunca creyó en esas banalidades del destino, la vida le tenía preparado algo especial, algo que nunca imaginó.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Después de mucho tiempo de leer historias me animé a publicar alguna de las cosas que tengo escritas. Esta historia en particular es sobre dos personajes de Criminal Minds que me gustan mucho: Emily y Hocth.**

 **No se que tan larga vaya a ser porque, si bien tengo algunos capítulos avanzados aún no me decido cual va a ser el final, descuiden, no planeo nada trágico, la vida es demasiado linda como para agregarle tanto drama.**

 **Quiero probar a ver si les gusta la historia para estar segura de continuarla. Y como es mi primer publicación acepto sugerencias o críticas constructivas para poder mejorar y que todo sea mas ameno para todos.**

 **La verdad es que siempre fui algo reservada con las cosas que escribía y nunca dejé que nadie leyera nada así que esto me pone realmente nerviosa jaja**

 **Los dejo de entretener pero antes, quiero dedicarle esta historia a alguien que me inspiró a animarme a dar este paso: Ana-List gracias chica! Me has motivado para hacer esto!**

 **Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 1: **_Pasado_

Su vida no había sido sencilla. Mientras todas las chicas de su edad soñaban con un príncipe azul en su cuento de hadas perfecto, ella soñaba con atrapar a los malos que les hacían la vida imposible a las princesas. Mientras las demás niñas leían cuentos con sus madres antes de dormir, ella veía a su nana arroparla y cubrir ese vacío que ocasionaba la ausencia de sus padres. Ella habría dado todo lo que tenía, toda su colección de muñecas de porcelana importadas, incluso ese juego de té de vajilla china que su abuela le había regalado para navidad, absolutamente todo, por un día entero con sus padres haciendo las cosas que cualquier familia haría. Pero no, ella sólo tenía a su nana y muchos empleados que se encargaban de la mansión mientras sus padres se encargaban de cuestiones políticas, "temas de adultos que ella nunca entendería" según su madre. Y es que a diferencia de otros padres que esperaban que sus hijos siguieran sus mismas profesiones, su mamá siempre le decía que ella no sería buena para la política, lo que fuere que eso significara porque, con cinco años, Emily no entendía lo que su madre quería decirle con esas simples palabras. Y no fue hasta entrada su adolescencia, cuando ella realmente comprendió lo que su odiosa progenitora le había recitado todo lo que llevaba de vida.

Otra consecuencia del trabajo de sus padres eran las mudanzas. Jamás lograba adaptarse ni hacer amigos, al principio lo intentaba porque ¿Que niño de cinco años no quiere tener muchos amigos con los que compartir los descansos del jardín? Pero con el tiempo dejó de intentarlo. A medida que crecía se olvidó de que una niña sólo debe preocuparse por los juegos que compartiría en cada descanso con los demás pequeños, se olvidó de que su mayor preocupación era no olvidar el saludo a la maestra cuando llegaba cada mañana a clases o recordar las letras y números que habían aprendido a lo largo de la semana. No, esas pequeñas cosas ya no le importaban porque ella ya no se sentía parte de algún lugar. Apenas tenía una casa, pero una casa así sin más no es un hogar. Un hogar no se trata solo una estructura edilicia con cosas materiales, sino de un lugar donde uno aprende a ser uno mismo, donde aprende la confianza hacia los demás, donde encuentra el apoyo para cada momento difícil, un lugar donde sentarse en el regazo de papá para ver una película o acurrucarse en los abrazos de mamá cuando el miedo hace acto de presencia son las cosas más importantes, un lugar donde se aprende lo que es el cariño y sobre todo, el amor más puro e inocente que alguna vez se pudiera encontrar.

Emily aprendió desde pequeña que su nana era lo más cercano a una persona de confianza que podría tener, porque Charlotte era su sustituta de madre, su mejor amiga y el regazo en el cual llorar cuando los niños se burlaban de ella en la escuela por no poder pronunciar adecuadamente las palabras o por ser "rara" por sus gustos por la lectura. Desde sus tempranos seis años Emily dejó de creer en Santa Claus, dejó de esperar ansiosamente las vacaciones de verano, porque el hecho de que sus padres estuvieran en casa significaban más peleas que momentos familiares, dejó de creer que las personas eran buenas y sobre todo, dejó de creer que la confianza era algo que merecía la pena desarrollar hacia cualquier otro.

Es así como pasó los primeros años de su vida tratando de no llamar la atención, de pasar desapercibida para que los niños no se metieran con ella, encerrándose en ella misma y creando muros porque, ¿Para qué creer en las personas, para que confiar en ellas si siempre se iban, si siempre la herían? Y como ella creía, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo esperando acciones de sus padres que jamás llegaron y que por supuesto, nunca lo harían. Los libros fueron su escape de la realidad, leía sin parar y cada vez levantaba más muros para evitar ser dañada. Era la primera en su clase, y eso sólo lograba que los demás niños la despreciaran y la ignoraran porque era una "nerd".

Cuando tenía catorce años y en la etapa más difícil de su vida, otra mudanza llegó, y esta vez a Roma. Otra decepción llegaba, otro difícil momento de una adaptación que jamás conseguría. Al final, ya había dejado de intentarlo, ella era diferente, no quería ser una damisela en apuros, ella quería patear traseros y de ser posible, tener su propia arma porque creía que eso le haría sentir más poder, le haría sentir que nadie podía atravesarse en su camino ni dictar lo que debería hacer, como su madre las llamaba, una "dama de sociedad", no, ella jamás sería lo que su madre quería, mucho menos sería alguien débil que pudiera ser pisoteado por personas crueles como todas las interesadas amistades que rodeaban a su familia.

Le bastaron un par de días en ese país para darse cuenta que no quería ser la sombra de sus padres, no quería ser sólo la hija de los embajadores Prentiss. Ella quería que la reconocieran por sus propios méritos y no por acomodo o nepotismo. Quería ser diferente así que decidió que era hora de que el mundo viera como se sentía ella por dentro. Al principio cambio el color de su cabello castaño por un negro azabache, le siguieron los delineadores negros, acompañados del labial en el mismo tono y como no, la ropa negra. Si, su look era algo gótico pero ella estaba cómoda y se sentía bien, además, moría por ver las expresiones de sus padres cuando la vieran, tal vez así la notarían al fin aunque fuera para regañarla o decirle la gran decepción que había resultado ser, porque sí, ella estaba segura de serlo, había oído una vez a sus progenitores hablando del hermoso niño que nunca pudieron tener por su culpa. Y escuchar eso con apenas ocho años no era cosa simple, había llorado por semanas enteras hasta que entendió que ella era lo que era y que debería esforzarse en estudiar y trabajar para poder irse de su casa lo más pronto posible.

Al principio con ese look todos la habían mirado raro, y no es que con el tiempo dejaran de hacerlo, pero al menos no se metían con ella, así que podía encerrarse en su propio mundo sin importarle nada ni nadie más. Sus padres eran otro tema, todavía recuerda el grito de su madre y la mirada asustada de su padre. Pero que más daba, ella no iba a cambiar para hacerlos felices cuando ellos no cambiaron nunca para hacerla feliz a ella.

Con el tiempo conoció a John Cooley y Matthew Benton, quienes se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos, los únicos que alguna vez tuvo. Todo parecía marchar bien, después de tanto tiempo siendo infeliz y no confiando en nadie, Emily les había abierto una pequeña parte de su corazón. Aunque poco tiempo le duró esa felicidad porque un año después los problemas volvían a llegar, y esta vez, era realmente serio. En ese momento sólo tenía quince años y temía por las consecuencias no sólo para ella, sino también para sus amigos. Si ahora le preguntaran si hubiera hecho lo mismo tal vez lo dudaría, pero de no haber sido así su vida se habría vuelto un total desastre, peor de lo que ya era. Posiblemente fuera un pensamiento egoísta pero, cuando la vida te hace crecer sola, teniendo que ser autosuficiente porque nadie más cuidaría de ti, entonces es cuando realmente empiezas a tomar decisiones como adulto. Ese había sido su secreto mejor guardado y esperaba que siguiera así por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera quería oír a su madre si la gente se enteraba de lo que había hecho. Sabía que desheredarla sería lo mínimo que harían.

Desde ese momento su vida cambió, ella cambió. Dejó atrás su look gótico para convertirse en la persona que siempre quiso ser, esa que solo confiaba en sí misma y que no necesitaba de nadie más. Retomó sus estudios y obtuvo las mejores calificaciones. Además comenzó a buscar empleos durante los veranos para ya no tener que pedirles dinero a sus padres. Los libros volvieron a ser sus mejores amigos y cuando la escuela secundaria había terminado al fin, aplicó para universidades en Estados Unidos, el lugar donde siempre había querido vivir. Afortunadamente consiguió una beca y logró entrar en Yale. Ya ni siquiera dependería de que sus padres le pagaran la universidad. Con sus ahorros de toda la vida y una beca bajo el brazo, supo que había llegado el esperado momento de decirles adiós a sus padres y comenzar por su cuenta. Comenzar al fin esa vida que tanto había esperado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez! Acá les traigo el segundo capítulo. Me gustaría comentarles que a partir de aquí voy a cambiar algunas cosas con respecto a la vida de Emily, serán pequeñas cosas que luego tendrán mucha relevancia así que son necesarias. Hasta el capítulo tres voy a tratar de poner en situación a Emily, contando cosas de su vida y como llega hasta la UAC. El capi que viene ya va a aparecer Hotch, así que les dejo ese adelanto.**

 **Espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews que son muy importantes para saber que tal les va pareciendo la historia.**

 **Gracias a Lady Lunera, Costanza MC y Ana-List por sus reviews y a quienes le dieron follow a la historia.**

 **Les mando un beso y disfruten!**

 **Al**

 **Capítulo 2:** _Nuevos rumbos_

Cuatro años. Cuatro años habían pasado desde que New Haven se había convertido en su nuevo hogar. Y es que para alguien como ella que había pasado gran parte de su vida entre mudanzas, permanecer en un lugar por tanto tiempo podía resultar extraño.

La universidad le había brindado lo que su familia en todos esos años no. Poder tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar y más aún, un lugar propio conseguido por su propio sacrificio resultaba gratificante. La realidad es que no era ni parecido a lo que había estado acostumbrada durante toda su vida, porque ser hija de embajadores significaba tener una gran mansión y muchos empleados dispuestos a satisfacer todas sus necesidades, pero a pesar de que no tenía una gran casa ni nadie que hiciera las cosas por ella estaba realmente orgullosa de lo que había conseguido. Su trabajo de medio tiempo en el consultorio de su vecina psicóloga, el cual quedaba cerca de la universidad, le permitían no sólo mantener su departamento sino que además servía para darse gustos de vez en cuando y sobre todo para aprender cosas que sabía le serían muy útiles en un futuro. Afortunadamente, sus altas calificaciones le permitían mantener la beca y así, lograr al fin independizarse de sus padres.

Así que contaba con un lindo departamento de dos habitaciones, una cocina, un baño bastante decente y un salón con vistas a uno de los parques más grandes de la zona, lugar donde amaba pasar el tiempo leyendo, estudiando o simplemente observando a otras personas. A veces hacia ejercicio por allí, otras veces sólo se sentaba a escuchar música y ver como interactuaban las verdaderas familias. Y fue así como conoció a su vecina del quinto c. Todavía reía a carcajadas cuando recordaba lo sucedido aquel día y es que Samantha había salido como cada mañana a pasear a Dragón, el perro labrador de su hermana, el cual al ver un gato había salido corriendo, evitando así que pudiera sujetar la correa e impedir el desastre.

-¡DRAGON DETENTE! -

Su grito había llamado la atención de Emily, quien dejó de leer para ver el momento exacto en el que una joven rubia, con apariencia de estar en los veintitantos y que iba usando rollers caía al lago al chocarse con el banco que estaba a la orilla del río. Antes de caer Emily notó la correa rota en su mano y unos metros más adelante una mancha marrón persiguiendo a un gato que había tenido la mala fortuna de atravesarse en el camino de la mancha peluda conocida como perro o "demonio de cuatro patas" según ella. Por suerte el can se había detenido más adelante cuando el pobre más que asustado gato había logrado escabullirse en la cima de un árbol.

Viendo las grandes dificultades de la muchacha para salir del lago, Prentiss tomó sus cosas y se acercó para darle una mano. La joven al notar su gesto se sujetó y con un poco de esfuerzo logró salir sin problemas.

-Muchas gracias - exclamó mientras se quitaba los muy inundados rollers y se colocaba las aún más mojadas zapatillas que sacaba de la mochila que llevaba colgada en su espalda.

-No hay de que- respondió Emily- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto al observar el hilillo de sangre que caía desde su frente a lo largo de su rostro.

-Si no es nada- susurro con un gemido de dolor - Ese perro del demonio - exclamó luego - No lo mato sólo porque mi hermana es policía y me dispararía si lo hiciera - sonrió ante lo último dicho.

-¿No te gustan los perros? - pregunto Emily mientras le pasaba un pañuelo para que se limpiara la sangre.

-No si puedo evitarlo, prefiero a los gatos pero no puedo tenerlos. Mi hermana me deja a su perro cada vez que sale de viaje por su trabajo, imagínate lo que sería mi departamento si los tuviera a ambos- termino mientras se ponía de pie - Gracias por ayudarme, la gente no suele ser muy amable por aquí así que imagino que eres nueva en el vecindario ¿verdad? -

-Acabo de mudarme de Londres-

-Lo sabía- comentó con un ademán triunfal- Tu acento me hizo imaginármelo. ¿Y que te trae a esta ciudad?

-La universidad, ya sabes independizarme de mis padres, tener mi propio lugar-

-Bienvenida entonces, mi nombre es Samantha Masen y aquella bola peluda que viene allí es Dragón el perro de mi hermana Lucy-

-Mi nombre es Emily Prentiss -

-¿Y dónde vives Emily? - pregunto Samantha mientras sujetaba al perro y lo regañaba por haberse escapado.

-Vivo en el edificio de allí - comentó mientras señalaba el edificio que se encontraba justo en frente de la entrada del parque.

-¿Bromeas? Yo también vivo allí en el quinto c. Un momento- dijo mientras parecía recordar algo- ¿Tu eres la nueva inquilina del séptimo B no es cierto?

-Lo soy- había respondido Emily.

-Es un placer conocerte oficialmente nueva vecina-comentó sonriente mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Y desde ese momento se habían hecho grandes amigas. Samantha había logrado que Emily consiguiera trabajo de ayudante en el consultorio donde ella trabajaba y el pago era realmente bueno. Mientras tanto, los fines de semana que la estudiante tenía libre de tareas de la universidad y que la rubia no tenía asuntos pendientes ni pacientes que atender, lo pasaban juntas hablando de la vida o viendo películas mientras comían palomitas de maíz.

Si, Samantha había conseguido que adaptarse a New Haven no fuera tan difícil y Emily se sorprendió confiando en ella y dejando de lado, de a poco, esas barreras que había construido para abrirse a ella y contarle todas esas cosas que siempre había preferido callar. Y es que abrirse con ella era realmente sencillo, tal vez se debía a que al ser psicóloga lograba conectar más fácilmente con las personas para entenderlas, o quizás el pasar tanto tiempo con ella había logrado que ganarse la confianza de Emily fuera una tarea más sencilla. Cualquiera de esas posibilidades estaba bien, sea como fuere, Sam era como una hermana, alguien a quien definitivamente no quería perder. Era una persona especial, con una personalidad dulce y una capacidad de entendimiento e intuición muy grandes. Además, siempre tenía las palabras justas para hacerla sonreír y ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Podría decirse que era la primera mejor amiga que Emily siempre soñó tener. Incluso se había ganado la confianza de Dragón, quien siempre que la veía se le lanzaba encima y lograba derribarla con su gran tamaño. A la hermana de Sam, Lucy, sólo la había visto un par de veces cuando iba de visita a ver a su perro y también le resultaba una persona muy agradable.

En cuanto a la universidad, debía reconocerlo, no había sido fácil y ser la mejor estudiante y becada no la dejaba entre las más populares. Aun así se las ingenió para congeniar con algunos estudiantes que también eran acribillados por quienes pertenecían a las fraternidades. Afortunadamente, durante toda su vida Emily había perfeccionado su técnica de no llamar la atención, lo que la salvaba muchas veces de ser el centro de burla de los niños pijos del campus.

Así había pasado sus cuatro años, del trabajo a la universidad y eventualmente saliendo con Sam a fiestas de los amigos de esta última. Parecía irreal que hubiera logrado encajar en su grupo, por lo general nunca lo hacía y menos si se trataba de un grupo de tanta gente, aunque creía que sus imitaciones de famosos y profesores de la universidad, ya que todos eran ex alumnos de Yale, habían ayudado en gran medida a que eso ocurriera.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Emily se encontró con una sensación extraña, similar a la nostalgia por todo lo que dejaba atrás para continuar con su vida y sobre todo, se encontró extrañando a todas esas personas que habían hecho de la universidad su hogar. Pero como todo en la vida no es permanente, sabía que había llegado el momento de dejar eso atrás e ir a por su nueva vida a Virginia. Sabía que sería difícil pero para alguien con experiencia en conocer lugares nuevos supo que todo, eventualmente, iría bien, o al menos esperaba que así fuera, pensaba mientras observaba su nuevo departamento el cual sería su nuevo hogar mientras duraban las prácticas para el FBI.

 **Los días de actualización por ahora van a ser los jueves!**

 **Nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa a todos! Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo un poquito más largo. Me ha resultado muy divertido escribirlo y ya van a ver porque. Al fin apareció Hotch y las cosas se empiezan a poner más interesantes y liadas para Emily.**

 **Y respondiendo a ConstanzaMC la verdad es que si bien voy a cambiar ciertas cosas, voy a tratar de ser fiel al personaje de Emily así que definitivamente su etapa en la Interpol se queda. Ya vas a ver que en los próximos capítulos se va a ir sabiendo un poco más de su vida. Pero de a poquito por supuesto jaja**

 **Dejen sus reviews !**

 **un beso**

 **Al***

 **Capítulo 3:** _Cuestión de karma_

Nervios, rayos sí que estaba nerviosa. Si algo la caracterizaba a ella era justamente su entereza y su coraje para enfrentarse a cada situación por más difícil que fuera, pero justo en ese momento su habilidad para afrontar el miedo se había ido a volar. Tenía su estómago como si se acabara de bajar de una montaña rusa, su corazón debía de estar cerca de la taquicardia y estaba a un paso de dar media vuelta y volver cuando dejara de sentirse como si quisiera vomitar como la niña del exorcista. Sabía que era irracional, que no debía de sentirse así, pero la idea de presentarse en Quántico para así comenzar sus prácticas en el FBI la traían sin dormir bien desde hacía semanas. Así que sumado a sus nervios notables a primera vista, lucía unas ojeras que podrían haber asustado hasta al agente mejor preparado de allí. Había pensado en usar maquillaje para cubrirlas pero no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo ya que al parecer ese día había amanecido con el pie izquierdo. No era habitual en ella que le ocurrieran sucesos de mala suerte, así que lo atribuía a ese estado de tensión que estaba presente en ella desde que la carta con la fecha de su iniciación en la academia había llegado.

Había programado la alarma para las seis am así aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo pero no, la alarma del demonio no había sonado porque le habían cortado el suministro eléctrico en la madrugada y sin que ella se diera cuenta, así que cuando se hicieron las siete y los primeros rayos del sol le pegaron en el rostro supo que algo iba mal. Así que su baño relajante en la bañera debió ser reemplazado por una ducha exprés, su acostumbrado desayuno de café especial y tostadas francesas por un desabrido café instantáneo y su relajante viaje, por una carrera contra el tiempo y por supuesto con una pelea en el camino con un ancianito y su armatoste que fácilmente habría sido rebasado por un niño de cuatro años en una bicicleta con rueditas. Definitivamente su día había comenzado como el demonio.

Así que una vez en la entrada del FBI, tomó una profunda respiración, alisó las inexistentes arrugas de su traje formal negro y con su expediente en mano se preparó para el que sería el día más histórico de su vida y la verdad es que no era consciente de cuan histórico sería.

Ingresó por la puerta giratoria y se dirigió al mostrador de entrada donde le dieron una identificación provisoria. Luego se dirigió al ascensor para ir al cuarto piso donde le darían todo lo necesario para integrarse y le tomarían la foto para su tarjeta de ingreso de forma definitiva. Cuando vio que un hombre trajeado ingreso al ascensor, apuro el paso para poder subirse mientras el hombre amablemente le sostuvo la puerta para que no se cerrara.

\- Muchas gracias señor-

\- No hay de que muchacha- respondió el hombre que debía de estar en los sesenta aproximadamente.

\- ¿Primer día? -

\- Si señor- respondió Emily con la voz algo temblorosa.

\- Tranquila, primero llenaras unos datos, te fotografiaran, tan horrorosamente como en el documento debo admitir y por último te mandarán con la psicóloga que te hará preguntas sin sentido y que te harán preguntarte cómo demonios terminaste aquí pero sacando eso te irá excelente - dijo sonriendo el hombre - Aquí me quedo yo, buena suerte muchacha y mi nombre es John Meyer por si algún día me necesitas- y tras guiñarle el ojo se bajó del ascensor en el segundo piso.

Emily reflexionó unos momentos sobre lo que acababa de oír mientras pensaba que ese nombre se le hacía realmente familiar, aunque no recordaba donde o cuando lo había escuchado. Tan absorta en sus pensamientos iba que no se dio cuenta de que en el momento que ella salía del ascensor un hombre distraído ingresaba con un expediente en su mano izquierda, el cual iba leyendo, y un café en su mano derecha el cual, al chocar con ella se derramó no sólo en su camisa y parte de su pantalón sino que también en los papeles que llevaba.

-Maldición - exclamó el hombre mientras observaba el desastre que era su ropa.

No podía ser cierto, no era posible que justo ese día hubiera amanecido tan torpe.

-Señor lo siento mucho, iba distraída. Si me permite me encargaré de llevarle su traje a la lavandería y regresárselo en condiciones. Deberas lo lamento, no fue mi intención, no lo vi…

-Eso es evidente señorita - exclamó seriamente el hombre deteniendo los balbuceos de la joven- Debería prestar más atención a dónde camina, tengo una reunión muy importante y su imprudencia dejo mi traje inutilizable- termino mientras la miraba seriamente con el ceño fruncido.

Emily bajo la vista avergonzada mientras su rostro mutaba de un ligero rojo a uno más oscuro de rabia e impotencia. Pero ¿Quién se creía ese idiota que era para hablarle así? Lo miro fijamente a sus ojos notando la seriedad del hombre y sin pensarlo realmente le contestó, sin medir las consecuencias que aquello acarrearía.

-¡Asno!- exclamó fuera de sí la morena-Pues sí, en parte fue mi error pero yo no fui la idiota que caminaba leyendo cuando se supone que se debe de mirar al frente- y supo cuando cerró su boca que su lengua no había reparado en filtrar las palabras antes de soltarlas de esa forma.

Y esta vez, Emily no era la única cuyo rostro mostraba signos de enrojecimiento pues el hombre frunció aún más su ceño si eso era posible y ahora sí, supo que se había metido en graves problemas.

-Es usted una ingresante señorita?- pregunto mientras observaba el expediente que Emily tenía en sus manos- Porque permítame decirle que con ese carácter no va a llegar muy lejos aquí adentro, ahora si tiene la gentileza de moverse del medio del camino pues algunos tenemos que trabajar - exclamo bastante cabreado mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Y sin siquiera esperar a que ella reaccionara, la rodeó chocando ligeramente su hombro e ingresando al ascensor mientras una shockeada Emily apenas y se movía para que la puerta no la aplastara.

-Idiota - murmuró luego de un momento. Ese mal educado y malhumorado hombre definitivamente necesitaba clases de cortesía, pensaba mientras se dirigía a la oficina de admisión.

Afortunadamente después de la mañana más horrible de su existencia, las cosas habían salido bastante bien. Había logrado pasar la entrevista con la psicóloga aunque no había sido tarea fácil, tuvo que mentir y llevar la conversación para evitar preguntas incómodas relacionadas a su familia y su problema con la confianza en las personas, pero que más daba, ni modo que fuera a volverse una terrorista o asesina serial, a menos que se tratara del imbécil que se había cruzado antes, solo así era posible que hiciera una excepción.

Y desde ese día había comenzado su entrenamiento en la academia. Las clases eran muy exigentes y exhaustivas pero Emily lo entendía, en momentos de presión no podían darse el lujo de flanquear y mucho menos si estaban en juego la vida de personas inocentes. Por otro lado, era de las primeras de su clase en cuanto a la teoría se refería. ¿Qué podía decir? Estudiar le resultaba muy sencillo.

El año estaba cerca de terminar y con él los exámenes finales que definirían si serviría o no como agente del FBI. Así que allí estaba ella esa mañana fresca de junio. Ataviada con un traje formal negro y unos tacones apropiados para desempeñar sus actividades aunque también lo suficientemente arreglados para que se viera sexy. Primero debería presentar su examen psicológico para poder portar armas, luego el teórico seguido del físico y por último la prueba de tiro. Ese sería el definitorio, no podía permitirse fallar.

Recordando su primer día allí se sintió realizada, en aquel entonces había estado tan nerviosa y distraída y ahora, lo único que sentía era ansiedad por terminar, ansiedad por rendir bien y poder comenzar a trabajar inmediatamente. Así que con seguridad avanzó a través del edificio dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí.

Cuatro horas después y tras un trabajo realmente desgastante, Emily abandonaba el edificio con la sensación de haber dado no menos que lo mejor y segura de que sacaría excedentes en todos sus exámenes. Camino hacia su auto pensaba que al fin podría demostrarles a sus padres lo equivocados que habían estado cerca de ella siendo una agente del FBI. Con una sonrisa en su rostro arrancó el auto mientras encendía la radio y tras colocar su emisora preferida se dispuso a dar marcha atrás cuando de pronto, una camioneta salida de quien sabe dónde, le dio de lleno a la parte de atrás de su Audi.

-No es posible- exclamó Emily mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el volante.

-Lamento molestarla señorita pero podría bajarse del auto- exclamó una voz realmente enfadada.

Emily hizo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad y se bajó del auto sin mirar directamente a quien la estaba increpando.

\- Lo lamento señor, pero mi seguro se encargará de los daños…-

-Con que tenía que ser usted-

Tan rápido como reconoció esa voz su cuello prácticamente se contorsiono hacia su propietario mientras sus ojos se abrían completamente sorprendidos.

-Demonios - murmuró.

¿Por qué de todas las personas existentes en el planeta tenía que haberlo chocado a él? Definitivamente alguien allí arriba la odiaba demasiado. No era posible que otra vez estuviera haciendo el ridículo en frente de ese tipo.

-Y bien señorita ¿No piensa sacar los papeles de su auto? Porque le recuerdo que quien está en falta es usted, es claro que no se ha fijado correctamente antes de darle marcha atrás a su auto- dijo con desdén el sujeto.

-¡¿Perdón?!- respondió sorprendida Emily. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Cómo que ella era quién tenía la culpa?- ¿Yo soy quién está en falta? ¿Es que el golpe le ha afectado la cabeza o qué? Fue usted quien se atravesó cuando yo estaba saliendo, debería haber esperado a que salga y así nadie habría resultado dañado. Es claro que el único culpable aquí es usted señor- dijo mientras recalcaba la última palabra.

Y Emily podría haber jurado que cada uno de los nervios en la cara del sujeto frente a ella se tensaron lentamente, uno por uno, como si estuviera viendo los movimientos en cámara lenta. Para cuando el abrió la boca supo que ni la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter le hubieran servido para esconderse de la furia del dueño de la camioneta chocada.

-Creo que quien se ha golpeado la cabeza es usted, yo estaba transitando perfectamente, es claro que quien no iba prestando atención era usted. Ahora si me permite los papeles de su auto yo… -

Y afortunadamente para ella, el no pudo terminar su frase ya que su teléfono celular convenientemente había elegido ese momento para comenzar a sonar.

Y mientras el desconocido respondía con monosílabos y frases cortantes, haciéndose más que evidente que su furia se incrementaba cada vez más, Emily imaginaba que ni una manada de elefantes orinada por ellos mismos tendría tanta mala suerte como la que ella tenía en ese momento.

-Sabe que, olvídelo. Debo irme y es evidente que aquí no vamos a solucionar nada. Pero le recomiendo que aprenda a manejar si es que va a estar más seguido por aquí- respondió mientras se subía a la destartalada y ahora chocada camioneta negra y se estacionaba unos lugares más cerca de la entrada.

Emily, aún en shock, pensaba acerca de los rituales satánicos que debería de hacer porque era evidente que no había sido una divinidad quien había acudido en su ayuda. Así que una vez recuperada de la desconcertante situación vivida tan sólo unos momentos atrás, subió a su auto casi intacto y salió de allí como alma que lleva al diablo, literalmente, mientras soñaba con el relajante baño de espuma que se daría para quitar todo ese estrés acumulado a lo largo del día.

* * *

 _Cinco años después_

El tiempo es algo extraño, cuanto más lento uno quiere que pase, más rápido se vuelve, y cuanto más rápido queremos que pase, pareciera como si las manecillas del reloj fueran sujetadas por una fuerza superior para que cada vez que Emily mirara la hora esa mañana, avanzara más lento que un caracol. Cuando la espera ya se había hecho insoportable, tomó las llaves de su volvo negro y se dirigió al estacionamiento del edificio donde ahora vivía. Habían pasado tan solo ocho horas desde que había regresado a Estados Unidos y ya se sentía como en casa, ni la diferencia horaria con Londres parecía haberla afectado. Tal vez se debiera a las ganas de volver que tenía, o quizás al hecho de regresar a la normalidad después de esos años tan alocados que había pasado allí. Lo que fuera la tenía con ganas de empezar en su nuevo trabajo. Uno más tranquilo, uno en el cual podía ser ella misma atrapando a los tipos malos y no fingiendo ser una más de ellos.

Salió de su nuevo apartamento, con tiempo de sobra para pasar por su cafetería preferida. No podía comenzar su día de trabajo sin un buen café. Luego de un tranquilo recorrido llegó hasta las oficinas del FBI en Quántico, afortunadamente sin ningún incidente en el camino. Pero como su suerte no podía ser otra, los ascensores se encontraban averiados así que debía dirigirse al sexto piso por las escaleras. Definitivamente había elegido un mal día para estrenarse sus nuevas botas negras, sumado eso a la caja más o menos pesada que cargaba con todas sus pertenencias. A esas alturas de su vida, Emily estaba segura de que el edificio tenía una nube negra reservada solo para cuando ella entraba.

Así que hizo de tripas corazón y comenzó a subir las escaleras, ya para el cuarto piso estaba algo agitada y adolorida por lo que decidió tomarse un momento para descansar sus ampollados pies. Le tomo aproximadamente dos segundos en los que soltó la caja para alcanzar la pared, cuando su pie se torció por un mal movimiento, provocando que no lograra sujetarse y comenzara a caer soltando la caja y ésta a su vez desperdigando sus pertenecías por toda la escalera. Emily no lograba sujetarse así que rodó unos dos pisos hasta que un alma caritativa la atajó y detuvo su caída. Aunque atajar no sería el término correcto, ya que el alma caritativa no era más que una pobre víctima arroyada por una agente torpe con ampollas en los pies.

-Demonios mi espalda- susurró una voz algo ahogada debajo de ella. A decir verdad una voz particularmente familiar.

-No puede ser cierto- suspiró Emily mientras recostaba su cabeza en lo que parecía el trasero trajeado del sujeto.

-Señorita sería tan amable de quitarse de encima de mí- exigió la voz proveniente de algún lugar entre los pies de Emily.

-Lo siento mucho señor, de verdad ha sido sin querer…- Balbuceaba mientras con cuidado trataba de pararse fallando estrepitosamente y volviendo a caer sobre la espalda del hombre.

-Auuuchhh…- gimió adolorido.

-Lo siento otra vez- apenas susurró Emily mientras lograba pararse exitosamente- Déjeme ayudarle…-

-No gracias- respondió el hombre mientras se paraba con dificultad y la miraba molestamente.

Para estas alturas, la morena ya se consideraba muerta. Observó al hombre frente a ella y suspiró. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre del tipo y ya le había derramado café, chocado el auto y arroyado y aplastado en la escalera. No podría volver a mirarlo a la cara sin avergonzarse de todos sus desafortunados encuentros. Tampoco se molestó en suplicar perdón, la mirada fulminante y enojada y su rostro como si quisiera empezar a gruñir de un momento a otro eran suficiente incentivo para mantenerla callada. El hombre la miraba cual león acechando a su presa, listo para saltarle encima y clavarle las garras lenta y dolorosamente. Su rostro mutando de un rojo furioso a un morado colérico y su mirada cada vez más oscura con una expresión asesina comenzaban a asustar levemente a Emily, quién comenzaba a adoptar de a poco una posición de escape más o menos digna para salvar su vida.

Y como no podía ser de otra forma, su amigo el demonio hizo acto de presencia salvándola de lo que posiblemente sería el día de su muerte.

-Agente Prentiss al fin la encuentro- exclamó un muchacho castaño y un poco flacucho- La jefa de sección Strauss la está esperando en su oficina.

-Enseguida voy- respondió Emily girando rápidamente mientras tomaba sus cosas repartidas por la escalera y las metía apresuradamente en la caja escapando de la bronca del siglo que le echaría el pobre hombre víctima de su mala fortuna.

Prácticamente corrió hacia el muchacho que la había llamado mientras se planteaba seriamente meterse a una bañera llena de agua con sal. Al mal tiempo buena cara, decía siempre su nana. Así que decidió que la próxima vez que se cruzara con él, le pediría perdón y trataría de solucionar las cosas, de momento sólo debía preocuparse por caerle bien a su nueva jefa.

Luego de una charla bastante extensa y algo incómoda ya que su jefa parecía una mujer bastante petulante, ya estaba al tanto de lo que haría en su nuevo trabajo en la Unidad de Análisis Conductual del FBI, mejor conocida como UAC, una de las unidades de elite del buro.

Así que guiada por la jefa de sección se dirigieron a la oficina del agente especial supervisor Aaron Hotchner, el jefe de la unidad. Y fue en ese momento cuando Emily supo que el infierno había subido a la tierra y con un nombre propio. Porque claro, ella jamás había gozado de tanta mala fortuna, pero quizás había agotado toda su buena suerte en Londres y ahora debía pagar por lo que allí había ocurrido. De repente recordó cuando su nana le hablaba del karma, ella lo creía una tontería, para ella el destino no estaba grabado en piedra ni ninguna de esas chorradas, no, ella se había burlado argumentando que cada uno hacía su propia suerte en base a las acciones y decisiones que se tomaban. Ella se había burlado y ahora el destino le estaba haciendo pagar por todas las malas acciones a lo largo de su vida, estaba consciente de que no había sido perfecta, pero tampoco merecía lo que le estaba pasando. Era sabido que si así estaba comenzando su primer día allí, ya podría considerarse muerta o incluso despedida, si, tal vez debía ordenar sus prioridades según había escuchado alguna vez.

Allí, al lado de su escritorio, con su traje gris imponente y una mirada asesina, luciendo como un perro enojado a punto de gruñir porque le sacaron su hueso preferido, estaba el sujeto que había sido manchado y quemado con café, chocado y posteriormente aplastado por ella. Allí estaba Aaron Hotchner, su nuevo jefe, quién la miraba como si quisiera desmembrarla viva. Y cuando pensaba que la vida era un asco y ya nada podría ser peor, su celular sonó dejándole ver un mensaje proveniente de su madre en el cual le daban la "alegre" sorpresa de que habían vuelto permanentemente a los Estados Unidos. Sí, su vida definitivamente apestaba, y estaba segura de que se pondría peor, mucho peor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Primero que nada quiero disculparme, la semana pasada retomé la universidad y todo estuvo algo caótico. Además el capítulo es aún más largo que el anterior y como involucró el primer caso de Emily en la unidad me ha llevado un poquito más de tiempo.**

 **Importante: En esta historia Emily ingresa a la UAC cuando ya está Rossi y JJ está en su etapa de perfiladora. Pero eso no implica que vaya a modificar las historias de los personajes, sólo voy a jugar con ellas de modo que coincidan con lo que pretendo lograr con esta historia.**

 **Además quería que sepan que va a haber un nuevo día de actualización y será los viernes, ayer se me complicó porque aún no había terminado el capi, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible porque no vuelva a pasar.**

 **Disculpen las molestias y dejen sus reviews! (No he podido contestar a quienes escribieron por lo que ya les comente, pero pretendo poder organizarme un poco mejor para la semana siguiente)**

 **Un beso a todos y disfruten! No olviden dejar sus reviews!**

 **Capítulo 4:** _Nuevo comienzo_

Tenía mucho frío, podía sentir que la temperatura bajaba cada vez más. Los vellos erizados de la nuca acompañaban esa sensación de temor, como si la estuvieran observando. Tenía los músculos agarrotados, en parte por el frío y en parte porque algo le impedía moverse. Lo único que veía era oscuridad, no había rastro de luz alguna lo que le hacía suponer que probablemente estaba en un lugar bajo tierra. Podía sentir el olor a humedad y suciedad, tal vez se tratara de un sótano. Era consciente de que no estaba sola en esa habitación. Lo sentía en la piel, como si alguien se escondiera en las sombras, acechándola, esperando el momento justo para aparecer y llevar a cabo lo que sea que tuviera pensado para retenerla allí. No estaba segura de cómo había terminado en aquel lugar, no recordaba nada y comenzaba a sentir miedo. No era común en ella puesto que había pasado situaciones mucho más peligrosas en las que había salido con vida. Pero aun así, esa sensación de soledad, de vacío, como si algo importante le faltara, evitaba que pudiera pensar en una forma adecuada de actuar para salir de allí. Por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo de estar sola, miedo de no salir con vida, aunque algo en su interior le decía que todo iba a salir bien. De repente un ruido llamó su atención, algo sonaba, no estaba segura pero era un indicador para notar que, como bien había imaginado, no se encontraba sola. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo y supo entonces que algo o alguien se acercaba. A medida que el ruido se hacía más fuerte Emily reconoció un sonido constante. Era extrañamente familiar. Agudizó su oído y pudo distinguir algo similar a una alarma por lo que se extrañó aún más. ¿Una alarma? Abrió los ojos mientras normalizaba su respiración.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó. Eso se había sentido tan real. El frío calando hasta sus huesos, esa sensación de estar siendo observada y lo peor, la sensación de soledad. Desde que cumplió los diez años jamás había sentido algo así, ni siquiera a ese extremo.

Giro su rostro y observó el reloj. Con mucha pereza comenzó a salir de la cama para comenzar su primer día de trabajo. Estaba un poco nerviosa y la verdad es que ¿quién en su situación no lo estaría? Después de lo vivido con su jefe, sólo podía rezar para que ese día la mala suerte le diera un poco de tregua. Luego de un abundante desayuno para comenzar con energías, emprendió la marcha hacia la oficina. Por un lado estaba bastante nerviosa ya que hoy conocería a sus nuevos compañeros y siendo honesta, ella no era muy buena para socializar, de hecho esperaba hablar lo menos posible de sí misma, pero por otro lado, estaba ansiosa por integrarse y que ellos la aceptaran.

Ingresó al edificio y se dirigió al sexto piso, gracias al cielo el ascensor funcionaba y nadie resultó herido en el camino, aunque aún andaba con cuidado por si su jefe se encontraba por allí. Observó a su alrededor y sonrió, le gustaba y mucho su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Se sentía bien, no había tanta gente allí pero los que estaban parecían agradables unos con otros.

-Buen día princesa y bienvenida a tu primer día- oyó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-Gracias- respondió mientras le sonreía al apuesto y musculoso moreno parado en frente de ella.

-Soy el agente especial Derek Morgan y tú debes de ser Emily Prentiss ¿no es cierto? -

-Un gusto Derek, y si ¡vaya! Las noticias corren rápido ¿verdad?- comentó risueñamente.

-Nena, espera a conocer a nuestra analista Penélope García - terminó entre risas mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su despacho.

-¡Tenemos un caso Vengadores! - Gritó una voz mientras corría hacia donde se había ido el moreno. Su propietaria, una rubia vestida con ropa algo extraña, alcanzaba al moreno mientras le susurraba algo en su oído. Emily no supo que fue lo que él le dijo pero fuera lo que fuere, inmediatamente la rubia giró hacia ella y con el paso apresurado llego hacia donde se encontraba parada. Lo que no entendía era como esa mujer podía alcanzar esa velocidad y con esos tacos.

-Emily Prentiss ¿cierto? - pregunto la rubia mientras le sonreía.

-Sí, soy yo-

-Soy Penélope García la analista de sistemas y quien les presenta los casos a la unidad, bienvenida a la UAC. Acompáñame a la sala de reuniones para que pueda presentarte a los demás, vas a adorarlos y ellos a ti. Cuando regresen de este caso tenemos que salir para conocernos más, tú, JJ y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien, sólo espera y veras. Somos una familia así que siéntete en confianza… - y continuo hablando mientras caminaban hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Estaba preguntándose seriamente como era posible que hablara tan rápido y dando la impresión de apenas respirar. Emily podía asegurar que de no parar comenzaría a ponerse bordó.

-Llegamos- exclamó con una gran sonrisa - Buen día equipo, aquí les traigo a la nueva miembro la agente Emily Prentiss-

Observó a todos los allí presentes e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír. Era realmente incómodo estar parada al frente siendo observada cual rata de laboratorio y en parte analizada, debía admitir que trabajar con perfiladores tenía su parte negativa, al demonio con tratar de ocultar algo. Los miro uno a uno y notó que a excepción de una mirada semi-asesina, las demás parecían ser cálidas.

-Emily- dijo Penélope llamando su atención- Ellos son Derek Morgan- comentó señalando al moreno que la había saludado antes- Jennifer Jereau - una rubia de ojos azules le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza -David Rossi- un hombre algo mayor de cabello y ojos oscuros susurró un débil bienvenida -El doctor Spencer Reid - el castaño con apariencia de niño la observaba con una expresión curiosa en su rostro -Y el mejor jefe del FBI el agente Aaron Hotchner - ¡Maldición! Su mirada no auguraba nada bueno, la miraba incluso más amenazadoramente que el día anterior luego de aplastarlo. Emily supo entonces que trabajar a su lado no sería fácil, ¡rayos no! Bajo la mirada algo avergonzada y suspiro. Tendría que hablar con él y hacer un tratado de paz, necesitaba disculparse con él o el trabajo sería un infierno. Tomo asiento en la silla libre que le señaló la analista ante la mirada curiosa de todos los miembros del equipo que no entendían el porqué de la fulminante mirada de su jefe a la nueva subordinada.

-El caso de hoy es realmente escalofriante- continuo la rubia haciendo caso omiso del extraño intercambio de miradas. -Cuatro mujeres castañas entre veinticinco y treinta años han sido asesinadas por la noche en el condado de Orange, California. Brenda Glenson de veinticinco, Stacy Mccarty de treinta y dos, Diane Spellman de veintiséis y Ariana Roberts de veintiocho años fueron encontradas en sus camas con cuchillazos en el estómago y un tiro en la frente. Todas solteras que vivían solas y con trabajos importantes.

-El arma utilizada fue una nueve milímetros, fácil de conseguir ilegalmente- comentó Rossi mientras miraba la información en su expediente.

-La policía encontró ADN en las tres víctimas pero no ha habido coincidencias con los registros en el sistema- Observó JJ.

-Todas pertenecientes a un barrio de clase alta, quién sea el SUDES o forma parte del vecindario o puede camuflarse para no llamar la atención allí- siguió Hotch.

-Es claro que no tenía intenciones de llevarse nada puesto que ninguna de las pertenencias de valor de las víctimas ha desaparecido- mencionó Reid.

-¿Algún signo de que forzase la entrada? Quizás entró por una ventana abierta- dijo Emily mientras era observada por los demás.

-No es posible debido a que todas contaban con un sistema de alarma, el cual no fue desactivado- respondió Morgan- Quizás el SUDES usó algún engaño para entrar-

-Si es así podría tratarse de su modus operandi- continuó Emily- Así sería menos detectable.

-Es probable que también sepa cuando se iban a dormir- prosiguió JJ- O que se quede esperando.

-Si ese es el caso necesitaría bastante tiempo. Es paciente- Dedujo Rossi mientras miraba a la rubia perfiladora.

-La actividad de sus móviles y ordenadores en cada caso indican que todas estuvieron un mínimo de entre dos y tres horas en casa, ¿Implicaría eso que las estuvo observando hasta que todas estuvieron dormidas?- expuso Reid.

-Lo que sea que hacía allí no ha incluido abuso a ninguna de ellas, debe de excitarse al acuchillarlas y luego da el golpe de gracia disparándoles justo entre sus ojos. Esto indicaría que tanto su ira como su necesidad de saciar su excitación van en aumento y no va a detenerse. Despegamos en media hora- Terminó Hotch.

Mientras se dirigía a buscar sus pertenencias, Emily iba pensando todas las posibilidades que podrían servir para el caso. Debían actuar con rapidez porque el SUDES también lo hacía. Tan pronto como llegó al jet se ubicó al lado de JJ y esperaron por la llegada del resto del equipo. Una vez que estaban en viaje continuaron barajando todas las posibilidades. Todas las mujeres eran castañas, de entre veinticinco y treinta años y con buenos trabajos. Algo debían de tener en común para llamar la atención del SUDES.

Tan pronto como arribaron a Orange, ella y Morgan se dirigieron a la primera escena del crimen, Reid y JJ a la segunda, Rossi a la tercera y Hotch a la cuarta junto con el detective Sullivan, el encargado del caso de la policía local. Todas las casas estaban tan solo a unas pocas cuadras de diferencia entre sí. Debían encontrar rápido el punto en común o cualquier mujer con sus mismas características podría ser el próximo blanco.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya entrado si todas las casas de aquí tienen alarma? - se preguntó Prentiss.

-Es imposible, a menos que el SUDES tuviera las claves- respondió Morgan.

-Creo que García debería investigar a la empresa que se encarga de las alarmas en esta zona- argumento Emily mientras Morgan tomaba su celular para llamar a García.

-Habla el oráculo que todo lo ve- respondió la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Escucha preciosa averigua todo lo que puedas sobre la empresa de alarmas de seguridad y sobre trabajadores despedidos, problemáticos o que hayan provocado algún incidente o equivocación en el trabajo-

-Enseguida-

-Será mejor que vayamos con los demás a ver si hay algo fuera de lugar en las otras casas- dijo Prentiss mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Morgan y ella se reunieron con los demás en la calle mientras comentaban acerca de lo que encontraron en las casas.

-Nada fuera de lo normal, ninguna puerta o ventana forzada, ningún indicio de que falte nada, ¿Qué es lo que tenían estas mujeres que llevó al SUDES a asesinarlas? - la pregunta de Rossi planteaba un gran interrogante.

* * *

Todos se encontraban mirando la pizarra mientras almorzaban comida china en la estación de Policía.

-Veamos, según García ningún empleado fue despedido, o tuvo complicaciones con su trabajo, eso al menos deja fuera que supiera los códigos - comentó Morgan que fue interrumpido por el teléfono sonando.

-García estas en altavoz- dijo Hotch antes de que la rubia dijera algo para ponerse en evidencia.

-Señor, revise como me dijo todo lo relacionado con estas mujeres y créame, soy la mejor pues he encontrado que hace cuatro años todas asistían juntas a reuniones para citas a ciegas. Son muy populares en el estado al parecer, todas coincidieron en la fecha en que fueron pero con el tiempo todas dejaron de ir, la última en hacerlo el año pasado fue Brenda Glenson y para que me adoren aún más, ya les envíe el archivo a sus GPS con la dirección del bar donde se llevan a cabo-

-Gracias García -

-Señor algo más- continuo la rubia antes de que el jefe colgara - Esta noche se está llevando a cabo una reunión-

-Bien, hoy tendremos fiesta- comentó Morgan mientras los miraba risueñamente.

-Es hora de dar el perfil- finalizó Hotch antes de darse la vuelta y salir.

* * *

-Aun no entiendo porque nosotras tenemos que hacer esto, ¿Que tu marido no se pondrá celoso? - bufo Prentiss mientras se cambiaba el traje por un vestido negro que la rubia le había alcanzado.

-El dicho dice "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente "- respondió con una sonrisa JJ- Tranquila Emily, nada malo va a pasarnos, y Will no tiene por qué enterarse, y si lo hace va a entender que es trabajo- finalizó mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello. Emily aún no entendía cómo es que después de ser madre tenía semejante cuerpo, además con ese vestido verde botella marcando cada una de sus impresionantes curvas estaba despampanante. A diferencia de ella que sólo había accedido a ponerse un vestido negro bastante recatado y unos tacos de muerte. Solo esperaba no matarse en el intento de caminar.

Juntas bajaron al lobby del hotel donde los hombres las esperaban para ir al bar, ellas entrarían a observar con una cámara oculta cada una y micrófonos mientras ellos vigilaban desde afuera.

-¿Llevan sus armas princesas? - les pregunto Morgan mientras sonreía burlonamente.

-Mejor no me hagas sacarla Derek- respondió Prentiss mientras se acercaba a el- O me obligarás a dispararte para probar que si- termino con una sonrisa moviendo sus caderas hacia la salida.

-Te han pillado chico- se burló Rossi mientras salía detrás de Emily.

-No debes meterte con una mujer armada ¿sabes? - Le susurró JJ al pasar por su lado.

Una vez que estuvieron en los autos se dirigieron al bar "La bella Italia" para satisfacción de Rossi. El lugar se encontraba a rebosar de gente. Todos con ganas de encontrar pareja y sobre todo de pasar una buena noche a pesar de ser una cita a ciegas, lo positivo de ese sistema era el mecanismo de cambio de pareja cada media hora, lo que daba la posibilidad de que no resultara tan incómodo si la cita resultaba un desastre. Solo bastaba con levantarse e irse.

-En realidad no entiendo como la gente hace esto- le susurró Prentiss a JJ- Puedes estar hablando con un asesino serial sin darte cuenta de que lo es- termino negando con la cabeza.

-Tal vez les resulte excitante el hecho de que sea un extraño, ya sabes, se conocen, coquetean, beben alcohol y terminan en una cama extraña. Gran anécdota para una reunión- respondió la rubia mientras tomaba un sorbo de su trago apoyada en la barra.

Ambas observaron el bar y analizaron discretamente a cada pareja allí, aunque ningún sujeto parecía encajar con el perfil que habían dado esa tarde. Un hombre caucásico de aproximadamente treinta años, con un posible trabajo en el cual lo menospreciaban constantemente, tremendamente organizado pero con problemas para socializar y mantener relaciones con las personas producto de algún defecto físico e impotente. Su ira en aumento por los constantes rechazos y un factor estresante eran los detonantes de su repentino ataque psicótico y como consecuencia la rapidez en llevar a cabo los asesinatos para saciar esa impotencia que sufría.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que un sujeto algo ebrio se le acercó a JJ. Las cosas se hubieran puesto algo violentas por parte de la rubia si Emily no la hubiera tomado por el brazo para apartarla de allí. Pero al parecer el sujeto tenía otros planes.

-¿Qué te pasa primor? No te pongas celosa podemos compartir a la rubita- exclamo el hombre mientras las miraba de arriba abajo con ojos hambrientos.

-Verás- sonrió Prentiss arrogantemente- Yo no soy de las que comparten amigo- dijo mientras recalcaba la última palabra y arrastraba a JJ hacia la salida.

-Oh vamos preciosas, hay Richie para todas, podemos pasarlo muy bien juntos- les gritó el hombre atravesándose en su camino.

-No te necesitamos hoy "amigo"- le respondió JJ mientras lo tacleaba para poder salir ante la atónita mirada de muchos de los allí presentes, una pasmada Prentiss por la fuerza de la pequeña rubia y las miradas sorprendidas del resto del equipo que iban saliendo de la camioneta para asegurarse de que las chicas estaban bien.

-Estuve a esto de dispararle- bufo JJ haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

Hotch las miraba a ambas con el semblante fruncido, señal para Emily de que iban a ser regañadas por su accionar. Se suponía que no debían llamar la atención, pero era obvio e inevitable puesto que ambas mujeres eran realmente hermosas, incluso el serio Aaron Hotchner era consciente de eso.

-¿Ambas se encuentran bien?- pregunto mirándolas seriamente.

Emily tardo un par de segundos en procesar sus palabras. Vale que era el jefe del equipo y debía asegurarse de que estaban bien, pero más bien se esperaba que se preocupara por la rubia perfiladora que llevaba más tiempo allí y que definitivamente no estaba en la lista negra del jefe a diferencia de ella. De hecho, al haberla estado evitando y esquivando sus miradas desde que habían llegado allí, le daba una clara señal de que para él, ella era una persona non grata. Pero le basto con observarlo bien para ver una real preocupación en sus ojos y un poco de ira, pero podía asegurar que no iba dirigida hacia ellas sino al sujeto que había intentado pasarse de listo.

-Aquí no conseguiremos más nada- comentó luego de un momento- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir y mañana continuaremos con el caso- dijo mientras los miraba a cada uno y se giraba para volver a la camioneta.

Todos lo siguieron en silencio, al parecer, iban a tardar más de lo que creían en llegar al fondo de aquello.

* * *

-El perfil geográfico indica que el SUDES ataca estas zonas porque las conoce y se siente cómodo en ellas. Es probable que su próxima víctima se encuentre en esta distancia- apuntó al círculo que había trazado en el mapa Reid mientras exponía su teoría al resto del equipo.

-Aun así hay algo que no estamos viendo. Este sujeto parecía estar bien enterado de los movimientos de sus víctimas, eso indica que las acecho lo suficiente como para tener la información necesaria y atacarlas en el momento justo- aportó Morgan apretándose las sienes.

-¿Y si ya las conocía desde antes?- soltó Emily- ¿Si el SUDES ya las conocía de antes y sólo le bastó el programa de citas para acercarse a ellas?-

-Siendo así entonces eso supondría una conexión anterior entre ellas que no estamos viendo- argumentó Rossi mientras bebía su café.

-Llamaré a García para que vuelva más atrás sobre las víctimas- dijo JJ mientras tomaba su celular.

-Aún hay algo que no cierra- susurró Spencer observando la pizarra- Con base en la teoría de que conocía a sus víctimas de antes y de que el programa de citas solo fue un medio de accesibilidad a ellas, entonces ¿cómo podía ser consciente del momento indicado en que cada una haría tal cosa?, es imposible estar en cuatro lugares al mismo tiempo para vigilarlas. Teniendo en cuenta, claro, que el margen entre cada asesinato es un mínimo de dos días- terminó el genio observando a cada uno.

-¿Las casas que ustedes visitaron también tenían signos de haber sido remodeladas recientemente?- soltó de pronto Prentiss mientras recordaba la nueva instalación eléctrica de la víctima número uno.

-Sí- respondieron todos casi al mismo tiempo.

Les tomó apenas cuatro horas encontrar las cámaras ocultas en cada casa, descubrir que el SUDES era el electricista que había hecho las conexiones eléctricas luego del apagón que habría explotado y cortado el suministro de energía en varias casas y sobre todo, que era exactamente como habían especificado en el perfil. Un hombre impotente, rechazado por las víctimas en la secundaria a la que todas habían asistido y que García había descubierto la conexión puesto que todas habían pertenecido al equipo de natación. Y no solo lo habían rechazado en la secundaria sino que también en el programa de citas aumentando su ira y llevándolo a asesinarlas de semejante forma. Y luego de un exhaustivo interrogatorio que los dejó con los pelos de punta por la sangre fría del sujeto, se encontraban por fin en el jet de regreso a Virginia.

Emily miraba por la ventana mientras repasaba en su cabeza lo que el hombre les había dicho en el interrogatorio. Y mientras observaba el oscuro cielo pensaba en como la vida de uno podía cambiar de un momento a otro. Como por causas que para otros parecen no tener importancia, para algunos se torna en su razón de ser y con aquello que deben convivir por el resto de su vida. Algunos aceptándose y otros mejorando para adaptarse a la sociedad. Aunque evidentemente sin éxito. Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y giró su cabeza para mirar a su visitante.

-No dejes que los casos te afecten, la clave está en saber compartimentar- le dijo David mientras la miraba con sus profundos ojos negros.

-Estoy bien- susurró Emily- Es sólo que pensar en que las asesinó por un rechazo hiela la sangre-

-Prepárate pequeña porque verás cosas peores aquí- respondió mientras le acariciaba el brazo- Sabes que las puertas de mi despacho siempre van a estar abiertas si necesitas hablar y tal vez podamos tomar un pequeño trago para pasar el mal rato- sugirió mientras le sonreía y se acomodaba en el asiento frente a ella para dormir.

Emily sonrió. David Rossi ya se había ganado su aprobación, al igual que los demás. Todos eran excelentes y la hacían sentir como si ese siempre hubiera sido su hogar, todos menos Hotch. Sacando el momento en que pareció preocupado a la salida del bar, luego la había ignorado completamente e incluso evitado en la medida de lo posible. Era consciente de que no podían seguir así. Debía disculparse con él, a pesar de que también tenía su cuota de culpa, después de todo era su jefe. Así que una vez que estuvieron en la oficina y todos se hubieron ido a sus casas a descansar, hizo de tripas corazón y se dirigió a su oficina. Después de golpear tres veces oyó un "adelante", proveniente del interior del despacho.

-Disculpe señor- comenzó Emily- Me gustaría hablar un momento con usted si es posible-

-Pase agente Prentiss- dijo Hotch algo hostil- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- preguntó luego de un momento de observarla.

Sabía que ella estaba nerviosa, y el hecho de que el la mirara fijamente no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

-Señor, quiero que sepa que lamento mucho los desafortunados encuentros. Quiero disculparme porque fui algo grosera y tal vez me exalte un poco- balbuceó Emily tratando de sonar firme.

Hotch la observó por unos minutos y suspiró. Debía de entrar en razón, después de todo ella no tenía toda la culpa de lo que les había pasado, tal vez si con el auto, pero lo demás no. Además también resultaba realmente estresante estar asesinándola con la mirada todo el día. Al principio se había mostrado reacio a que alguien nuevo llegara a la unidad luego de la muerte reciente que todos habían padecido, y más tratándose de la desafortunada mujer que lo había golpeado desde el momento cero, pero al verla trabajar supo que encajaría bien con el resto del equipo. Al menos el primer caso había sido exitoso y ella había hecho grandes aportes para que eso fuera posible.

-Bien agente Prentiss- comenzó Hotch mientras la miraba fijamente- bienvenida al equipo- finalizó mientras le extendía la mano para estrechar la suya. Emily sonrió, después de todo el ogro resultó no ser tan ogro como aparentaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Nuevo capítulo y la verdad debo decir que me ha costado bastante encaminarlo. La realidad es que mi carácter es super voluble, un momento estoy riéndome a carcajadas y al siguiente puedo estar llorando a mares. Así que lo siento si eso se refleja en la historia.**

 **Tuve que reescribir algunas partes varias veces porque sentía que había cosas que estaban saliendo muy forzadas así que la tardanza fue porque quería evitar salirme de sus personalidades. Aún así, si eso pasa lo siento, es inevitable que pase.**

 **Los dejo que lean y nos leemos la próxima semana, es probable que actualice para el finde, culpen a la universidad, me saca mucho tiempo.**

 **Besos a todos y dejen sus reviews!**

 **Al**

 **Capítulo 5:** _Dolor en el corazón_

Llevaba diez minutos sentada mirando la costosa servilleta sobre su regazo y respondiendo con monosílabos del estilo "ajam", "si", "claro" entre otros, al monólogo que estaba escuchando. Supo desde el principio que iba a ser una mala idea, pero negarse no estaba entre sus opciones. Pudo haber utilizado alguna excusa, incluso haber alegado trabajo pero no, a pesar de todo ella no podía simplemente rechazar la invitación, el sentimiento de culpa, por más que sabía bien que no debería de sentirla, no la dejaría en paz. Si bien en su niñez las cosas no habían ido del todo bien, y durante su adolescencia aún peor, no podía rechazar el acercamiento que sus padres le pedían. Vale que no habían sido los mejores padres del mundo, pero al fin y al cabo eran sus padres y por muy dolida que estuviera Emily con la mayoría de sus actitudes, no podía despreciar la invitación que le habían hecho para cenar ese fin de semana. Y a pesar de que luego de dos duras semanas de trabajo había hecho planes con su hermosa bañera, una botella de vino y una rica cena en su apartamento, sola y tranquila, allí estaba ella, luchando contra las ganas de salir corriendo y refugiarse entre sus sábanas hasta el año tres mil.

-Emily cariño- comenzó su madre- Dime hija ¿Que pretendes hacer con tu vida? ¿Eres consciente de que estas en los treinta y tantos y que el reloj biológico empieza a hacer tic tac cada vez más rápido? -

Emily contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de que su filosa lengua se adelantara a su cerebro. _Aquí vamos otra vez con lo mismo,_ pensaba mientras rodaba sus ojos y se concentraba en ser educada. Tomó una respiración profunda y fijó la mirada en su madre.

-Apenas tengo veintiocho mamá- respondió mordazmente- y mi trabajo en la UAC no me deja tiempo para conocer mucha más gente que no sean policías o asesinos seriales, y por si lo dudas, casarme con un asesino serial no está en mis planes de momento- ¡ _demonios!_ Pensó Emily cuando vio su expresión.

-¡Hija por dios! ¿Te estas escuchando?, yo no te eduque así Emily, ¿Que se supone que vas a hacer en un par de años cuando ya estés vieja y ningún hombre quiera salir contigo? Tienes que pensar en tu futuro hija, yo me preocupo por él, no quiero verte criar gatos como esa abominación que tienes en tu casa, recuerda a mi amiga Sharon, ella empezó con uno y ahora tiene diez, soltera y loca. No quieres terminar así hija, escucha a alguien que si sabe. Yo pude tener una carrera exitosa y una buena familia. No me decepciones Emily, todas mis amigas están teniendo nietos, yo quiero uno, y por supuesto quiero verte feliz. De hecho, el hijo de Mary es un muy buen prospecto, abogado, treinta y tres años y trabajando en uno de los mejores buffet de todo DC… -

-Ok suficiente, sabes madre- comenzó Emily sin darse cuenta de que, de a poco, elevaba la voz cada vez más haciendo que su padre despegara la vista del teléfono y la mirara- he venido esta noche con el único motivo de no rechazar su propuesta porque, en casi treinta años, jamás se preocuparon por mi como unos padres deben hacerlo. Mamá, mi trabajo es lo más importante para mí, no me interesa tener pareja, ni mucho menos me interesa conocer a los hijos de tus amigas. Y en cuanto a Sergio no te lo permito, no necesito más compañía que la suya. Discúlpame por decepcionarte, pero ustedes me decepcionaron a mi toda mi vida priorizando su trabajo por sobre mí y jamás lo voy a olvidar- se levantó de su asiento y tomó sus pertenencias ante las miradas atónitas de sus padres y algunas otras de los clientes, espantados por el alboroto, y se dirigió hacia la salida con la cabeza en alto. Tan ensimismada iba en alejarse de allí, que no se percató de la mirada curiosa que la seguía mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Sabía que había sido un error, lo supuso no desde el momento en que puso un pie en el costoso restaurante que su madre había elegido, sino desde el momento en que ella la llamo personalmente para concretar esa reunión. Se sentía realmente estúpida, por un momento pensó que ellos querían felicitarla por su nuevo trabajo porque, demonios era realmente bueno, no cualquiera entraba a un equipo de élite del FBI, y ella lo había hecho por sus propios méritos y no por ser hija de. Sin embargo, para sus padres nunca nada de lo que ella hiciera sería suficiente. Estaba cansada de toda esa basura, se sentía como el demonio. Sólo quería poder compartir una cena con sus padres, que le preguntaran cosas de su vida y se interesaran aunque sea un poco, pero supo que eso no pasaría jamás. Tenía que ser realista, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, si cuando era pequeña jamás le prestaron atención, nunca lo harían. No como ella quería al menos. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, había tomado un taxi porque su auto había decidido no arrancar. Afortunadamente, era una noche tranquila, un poco fresca pero ideal para un paseo nocturno por el parque. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, mientras miraba a su alrededor. A pesar del buen clima y de ser sábado, estaba particularmente tranquilo todo. A lo lejos diviso la gran fuente y se acercó hacia allí. Mientras observaba como fluía el agua pensaba en su vida. No creía estar haciendo las cosas mal, sabía que no necesitaba un hombre en su vida para ser feliz, mucho menos para protegerse cuando era perfectamente capaz de cargar un arma. Era consciente de todo eso pero aun así le dolía, las palabras de su madre habían calado hondo y ya comenzaban a hacer mella en su interior. Odiaba sentirse así, como si otra vez tuviera diez años y llorara porque sus padres no podrían llegar a su cumpleaños. Detestaba ser tan vulnerable a sus palabras, a sus acciones para con ella. Pero lo que más aborrecía era no poder contener las lágrimas que empezaron a emanar de sus ojos y que se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta terminar cayendo en la fuente de agua. Se acomodó como pudo sobre el borde y llevo sus piernas hasta su pecho abrazándose a sí misma. Apoyo la cabeza contra sus rodillas juntas y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió llorar. Llorar por sentirse tan mal, por no poder odiar a sus padres como deseaba hacerlo, por ser tan débil. No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solo dejó salir todo ese remolino de sensaciones que apresaba con tanto ahínco en su interior. Luego de lo que parecieron horas y de que sus músculos estuvieran bastante agarrotados, se levantó y emprendió su regreso a casa. Pensando en el baño calentito que tomaría una vez que llegara, se subió al taxi y rogó que no hubiera mucho tráfico. No hizo más que abrir la canilla de la tina cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, ¡Maldición! - exclamó mientras lo tomaba y veía el nombre de Penélope García en la pantalla.

-Prentiss - respondió mientras maldecía para sus adentros.

-Lamento molestarte en fin de semana guapa pero tenemos un caso- oyó a la voz cantarina de la analista.

-Claro, iré en seguida- y colgó.

Se observó en el espejo y suspiro, su maquillaje se había corrido y no podía perder tiempo en ocultar sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto. Lavó su rostro y peino su cabello, cerró las canillas, apagó la luz y salió del baño. Tomo su bolso siempre listo y luego de asegurarse de que su precioso gato tuviera comida y agua suficiente, salió del apartamento para tomar un taxi. Una vez que cerró la puerta del edificio que era su hogar, se miró en el reflejo que esta le proyectaba. Había olvidado cambiarse. Emily rara vez usaba vestido pero esa noche debía verse bien, no estaba segura si era por el restaurante o por sus padres, pero se había puesto uno de los pocos vestidos que realmente le gustaban junto a un lindo par de medias largas negras. _Elegante,_ había pensado antes de salir, pero si ahora lo observaba bien, podía ver restos blancos en su trasero producto de haberse sentado con él en la fuente. _A la mierda_ , pensó mientras paraba un taxi y emprendía su rumbo a la oficina.

Una vez que llegó se dirigió a la sala de juntas y con un débil _buenas noches_ , tomó asiento en la silla libre al lado del joven genio. Hizo un esfuerzo para ocultar su rostro pero supo que sería en vano, trabajar con perfiladores en momentos como este definitivamente apestaba. Rogó para sus adentros que dejaran de mirarla como si fuera un cachorro abandonado. Lo que menos quería hacer era dar explicaciones innecesarias. Y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, García comenzó a exponer el caso. Se trataba de tres personas asesinadas en Tacoma, una ciudad en el Estado de Washington. Un hombre y dos mujeres que habían sido hallados todos en un parque, con signos de haber sido torturados y en las mismas y extrañas posiciones de manos y pies sujetados con cadenas. Todo apuntaba a que tratarían con un SUDES que no presentaba remordimientos y que asesinaba cada vez con más rapidez. Se dirigieron al jet y cada uno ocupó un asiento. Emily se aseguró de quedar cerca de una ventana, su lugar preferido. Como el viaje sería bastante largo, luego de charlar sobre el caso tendrían tiempo libre. Una vez que todos hubieran expresado sus teorías se acomodaron, todos tenían sus propias distracciones como Morgan escuchando música con sus auriculares y Reid leyendo un libro nuevo el cual terminaba antes de arribar a donde sea que viajaran.

Observaba el cielo oscuro, nublado y lluvioso, tan igual a su ánimo, parecía como si el clima la entendiera. Amaba trabajar en la UAC, pero esa noche hubiera preferido quedarse en casa y lamerse sus heridas sola. Sabía que estaba siendo bastante irracional, que debía dejar las emociones afuera si quería rendir bien en el caso, pero ese nudo en la garganta y la picazón en los ojos le advertían que bastaba una pequeña grieta para que estallara y largara todo lo que guardaba en su interior.

* * *

Todos eran conscientes de que Emily Prentiss no llevaba mucho tiempo en el equipo, apenas tres casos y dos semanas trabajando como la nueva integrante de la Unidad de Análisis Conductual. Pero en esos pocos días, y a pesar de que habían pactado no perfilarse entre ellos, pudieron darse cuenta de que su compañera era especial, alguien muy divertida con un sentido del humor bastante sarcástico y un tanto ácido, y que siempre tenía una sonrisa para dedicarles a todos. Y aunque era evidente que no se mostraba muy dispuesta a hablar sobre ella, ellos entendieron que probablemente tuviera dificultades para entrar en confianza, lo que yendo al caso no era extraño puesto que apenas la conocían. Pero la verdad era que no era necesario ser perfiladores para notar que esa noche ella estaba diferente. Y por diferente podían decir específicamente "triste". Lo supieron en cuanto llegó y vieron sus ojos hinchados, también con el débil saludo, tan distinto a lo que los tenía acostumbrados. Pero si la observaban directamente a sus ojos podían ver dolor. Cierto que lo de "los ojos como ventanas del alma" podía sonar como cliché, pero realmente podían ver que su compañera estaba sufriendo.

Luego de observarla por un rato, Rossi se levantó de su asiento con su taza de café en mano y se acomodó en frente de la morena. Mientras le daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida pensaba en cómo podía abordar el tema sin que Prentiss se sintiera invadida. Debía ser cuidadoso puesto que era consciente de las barreras que había a su alrededor. Emily por su parte no pudo más que sentirse observada. Quería evitar el cuestionario pero no sabía cómo no ofender a Rossi. Temía decir algo de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse.

-Cuando yo era pequeño y me enfadada con el mundo- comenzó el veterano perfilador atrayendo la atención de Emily, quien se esperaba un cuestionario sobre su estado de ánimo- mi abuela, una persona muy sabía, siempre me decía que debía vivir como las flores- contaba con una sonrisa en su rostro- Mi abuela amaba la jardinería, tenía en su casa un jardín hermoso que cuidaba con mucho esmero. Había en particular unas flores que amaba, sus favoritas, los lirios. Entonces siempre que me enfadaba iba con ella, nos sentábamos en la sombra del viejo roble y las observábamos. Recuerdo que me decía que debía hacer como las flores, que prestara atención a los lirios, curiosas flores que nacían del estiércol pero a pesar de ello, ellas eran puras y perfumadas. Extrayendo del abono maloliente todo aquello que les fuera útil y saludable pero sin permitir que lo agrio de la tierra manchara la frescura de sus pétalos- hizo una pausa y la miro antes de continuar con su relato- Claro que con tan solo diez años apenas comprendía el gran significado detrás de esas palabras. Pero ahora y con mi experiencia, entiendo a lo que se refería. Es justo angustiarse por las propias culpas, pero no es sabio permitir que te incomoden los vicios de los demás. Los defectos de los demás son de ellos y no tuyos. Debes rechazar lo malo que viene de afuera y "perfumar", si se quiere, la vida de los demás haciendo el bien. Así viven las flores.- finalizó mientras la observaba cuidadosamente -Ya te lo he dicho pero, si alguna vez llega un momento en que dices basta, en que sientes que vas a estallar, sabes dónde encontrarme- guiñándole un ojo se dio la vuelta y con el periódico en mano se fue a acomodar debajo de la luz.

Emily lo observó sentarse mientras reflexionaba lo que acababa de oír. No esperaba eso, pensó que tal vez Dave comenzaría un cuestionario que ella odiaría con todo su ser. Ciertamente, resultó que el perfilador era más perspicaz de lo que alguna vez se imaginó. Y sabía que tenía razón, porque angustiarse por una tontería como lo eran las palabras de su madre no valía la pena, ella amaba su trabajo, amaba poder ayudar a salvar vidas y tener que viajar de un lado a otro para ello. No importaba nada más, ella era feliz y era todo lo que debía interesarle. Por lo menos ahora que debían estar cien por ciento comprometidos con el caso.

Una hora después arribaron a Tacoma. Era de madrugada aún y estaban bastante cansados pero mientras más rápido se pusieran con el caso, más rápido regresarían a DC. Una vez en la estación saludaron a la detective Adams, una mujer de unos treinta y algo, pelirroja, de unos grandes y expresivos ojos grises y que miraba con ojos impresionados a Morgan.

Les llevo toda la mañana recorrer el parque y la escena del crimen donde habían sido hallados los cuerpos. Aunque lo peor sin dudas había sido hablar con las familias. Y no era de extrañarse porque ¿cómo contarles que su hijo, mujer o hermana habían sido no sólo asesinados, sino también torturados hasta morir de dolor?

Las cosas cada vez se complicaban más, un nuevo cuerpo, un hombre caucásico, algo mayor encontrado en una posición similar, con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba y atados por las muñecas, y sus piernas extendidas y también sujetadas por cadenas. Y por si todo no era demasiado extraño, el último cuerpo hallado tenía grabado sobre su torso una gran cruz con unas letras en su interior. Las pistas escaseaban y sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que otro cuerpo apareciera.

Cuatro horas después, aquello que tanto temían sucedió. Pero esta vez, fue para helarles la sangre. Una niña de unos diez años fue a quien hallaron en las mismas condiciones. La diferencia radicaba en que en vez de una cruz, la pequeña presentaba heridas en todo su cuerpo, marcas que parecían haber sido hechas por un fierro caliente. La ira comenzaba a aumentar entre los miembros de la UAC y la Policía local por no tener las pistas suficientes. Emily, quien junto a Reid y Hotch habían ido a ver el cuerpo de la niña, estaba parada frente a la ventana de la estación de policía observando al vacío. Con una mirada perdida y una expresión que preocuparon a todos.

-Prentiss- la llamó Hotch, quien al notar que todos la miraban decidió intervenir -¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto mientras se paraba junto a ella.

Emily que aún continuaba mirando el paisaje, no estaba segura que responder. Era consciente de que todos estaban atentos a esa conversación y lo que menos quería era ponerse en evidencia. Clavo sus ojos negros en los pardos de Hotch y respondió sin estar muy segura de ello.

-Es difícil ver algo así en una niña tan pequeña, eso es todo- sabía que no sonaba convincente, pero ni modo que fuera a decir algo más en medio del caso y mucho menos a él.

Hotch trataba de hallar algo más en ella de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero al igual que los demás, era consciente de las barreras que había alrededor de su subordinada. Emily por su parte se apartó de allí y regreso su concentración al caso, había algo que se les estaba pasando y quería encontrarlo para regresar a su casa lo más pronto posible.

Al final, después de tres días terribles, encontraron la pieza que les faltaba para resolver el caso. Un hombre enojado con la vida. Decepcionado con todos a su alrededor. Un hombre que había sido objeto de burlas y desprecios durante toda su vida y que había elegido víctimas al azar para vengarse de su "cruel destino", como él lo había llamado. Una persona que, para sacar toda esa frustración que llevaba dentro, había decidido ser juez y verdugo sobre la vida de inocentes. Y era en casos así, en donde no había un claro porque, que Emily se preguntaba que tanto podía sufrir una persona antes de volverse loca y acabar con todo a su alrededor. ¿Era acaso justo que los demás pagaran por el sufrimiento ajeno? Esas personas sólo habían estado en el lugar y momento equivocados. La pequeña Sophie, de apenas diez años, tenía una vida por delante, había tenido sueños y deseos como cualquier persona y ahora, ahora sólo era un nombre más en el obituario de un periódico local. Una pequeña a quien le habían arrebatado la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y mientras observaba la noche oscura por la ventana del jet, Emily se rompía por dentro un poco más al recordar todas las veces que ella, egoístamente, había tratado de terminar con todo. Una lágrima hizo el intento de resbalar por su mejilla pero por suerte fue lo suficientemente rápida para quitarla antes de que los demás se percataran de ello. Siempre se caracterizó por ser una persona fuerte y poco demostrativo, a veces daba la apariencia de ser fría. Pero esa noche a Emily no le importó cual sería la apariencia que mostraba al mundo. Esa noche se permitió caerse, se permitió dejar salir todo el sufrimiento de muchos años para poder purgar su alma y volver a ser la que era siempre y esa quien amaba ser. Por eso cuando el jet aterrizo y recogieron sus pertenencias de la oficina, ella se dirigió al despacho de Rossi. Dudo mucho pero al final llamó a su puerta, y tras un _adelante_ proveniente del interior, abrió la puerta y observó que allí están Dave. Sentado en el sillón de la esquina de su oficina, con una botella de whisky y dos vasos. Como si supiera que ella iría a buscarlo, como si supiera lo que ella necesitaba justo en ese momento.

* * *

En su oficina Hotch terminaba el papeleo mientras pensaba en lo extraño que había sido ese fin de semana. Pensaba en su subordinada y en lo diferente que ella se había comportado. Si bien habían acordado llevarse bien luego de tantos desencuentros, aún mantenía su distancia con ella. Luego de tantos años en trabajando allí, sabía que para confiar en alguien no debía apresurarse. Ellos eran una familia y debían cuidarse las espaldas como tal. Debían poder entenderse entre ellos porque un error y en el campo podían considerarse muertos. Además, las circunstancias en que ella había ingresado eran dudosas. Luego del suceso tan reciente que habían vivido, no estaban listos para abrirse tan abiertamente a alguien que venía a llenar un lugar así. Su lugar. Y como era consciente que la jefa Strauss le haría la vida imposible, suponía que la llegada de ella tenía como fin ser un chivo expiatorio para cuando cometiera un error, su jefa pudiera deshacerse de él. Sabía que debía ir con cuidado en lo que a Emily Prentiss se refería, pero aun así, no podía pasar por alto que verla en aquel estado, le había preocupado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos y felices pascuas (algo tarde lo se), pero debo insistir en que mi hermana y mi mamá insistieron en arrastrarme fuera de casa estos días. Así que estuve sin señal como para poder actualizar. En fin, vamos a lo importante :D :D Estaba viendo el capítulo 5X7 y entonces pensé ¡QUE GRAN IDEA PARA UN CAPI! Así que bueno, lo basé en ese episodio, solo que les pido que no tengan en cuenta el contexto del capítulo ya que era Morgan quién estaba a cargo en ese momento, pero como este es mi fanfic y como yo juego con ellos decidí que es sexy Hotch quién va a estar a cargo como siempre.**

 **En otros asuntos, el capítulo es más largo que lo habitual porque la idea era que fuera un regalo de pascua, se que no es chocolate peeeero, que tal un sexy Hotch bañado en chocolate (manito arriba porque yo si quiero) jajajaja así que si me dejan un review se los envío (?**

 **Gracias a quienes comentaron en el capi anterior y perdón por no responder antes, pero anduve a las corridas en la semana (como siempre)**

 **Besos de chocolate y no se olviden de comentar que les pareció el capi!**

 **Al***

 **Capítulo 6:** _Criatura de la noche_

Era oficial. Quería mucho al joven sabelotodo pero esa mañana tenía ganas de estrangularlo. El día que más esmero había puesto en arreglarse, todo para su cena de aniversario con Kevin, venía Reid y arruinaba su nuevo, hermoso y costoso saco de peluche rosa chillón. Le había costado mucho conseguirlo porque había tenido que buscarlo detenidamente en tiendas específicas y ahora estaba arruinado. Era consciente de que había sido un accidente pero estaba molesta. No, molesta no, estaba realmente cabreada. Vale que le había pedido disculpas pero ¡por favor! Luego de hacerlo había mirado la prenda mientras se reía a carcajadas. Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se burlaba de Penélope García y vivía para contarlo. Reid iba a pagarlo caro y ella sabía a quienes recurrir para ello. Una vez que hubo llegado a la oficina pasó como un rayo frente a Prentiss, Morgan y JJ que salían de la cocina con tazas de café en sus manos. Ni siquiera perdió tiempo en saludarlos, debía llegar rápido a su guarida e intentar al menos quitar la maldita mancha del demonio. Aunque después de un rato intentando hasta lo imposible, se dio por vencida. No había caso ya y García estaba segura de que Reid no se llevaría esto gratis. Necesitaría refuerzos pero el joven genio iba a sufrir y mucho.

Tanto Prentiss como JJ vieron pasar a García como alma que lleva al diablo. Luego de cruzar miradas de entendimiento, ambas se dirigieron a la guarida de la analista. Pero cuando llegaron y escucharon las maldiciones y palabrotas que salían de su boca se arrepintieron. JJ pocas veces había visto a la rubia tan desquiciada excepto cuando se metían con sus computadoras o con los muñecos que tenía en su escritorio y Prentiss que apenas llevaba allí un mes podría decir que nunca.

-Amiga ¿Que tienes? - le pregunto JJ mientras García se giraba a mirarlas.

-¡Ese crío! -exclamó casi echando humo de la nariz- ¿Pueden creer que volcó todo su café en mi hermoso saco? -prácticamente gritó mientras les refregaba la prenda en sus narices.

-Oye cálmate, Penélope. Va a costar que salga pero cuando esté limpio te quedará como nuevo- dijo Prentiss tomando el saco y observándolo más detenidamente.

-¿Saben lo que hizo luego de ponerme su vaso de sombrero? ¿SABEN? - Gritó haciéndoles morritos a las agentes que la miraban casi con pena- ¡EL MUY DESGRACIADO COMENZÓ A REÍRSE! ¡A REÍRSE! - para estas alturas ya Morgan, e incluso Rossi que acababa de llegar, alertados por los gritos entraban en la guarida de la analista. Y sí que encontraron una escena muy peculiar. La rubia analista lloriqueaba en el hombro de JJ mientras Prentiss sostenía lo que parecía un gato rosa algo sucio.

-Preciosa tranquila, ¿Que sucede? -pregunto Morgan un tanto preocupado al verla así.

-¡DEREK! - gritó Penélope arrojándose a sus brazos.

-¿Y ese gato rosa? - le susurró Rossi a Prentiss por lo bajo con cara de desagrado.

-Shhhhh… - dijo Emily mientras hacía lo posible por evitar que García lo oyera- No es un gato es el saco de García manchado de café accidentalmente por Reid-

Rossi hizo una mueca como si entendiera de repente el porqué del escándalo y miró a Morgan que consolaba a García haciendo un esfuerzo abismal por no reírse.

-¡VENDETTA! - exclamó de pronto la rubia sobre saltándolos a todos- Reid va a sufrir la ira de Penélope García- comentó mientras se frotaba las manos y se reía, en lo que aparentaba ser una risa malvada.

Los demás miembros de la UAC supieron entonces que de alguna manera, incluso tan sólo por estar allí, ya estaban implicados en el asunto. Y así lo fue, una semana después García los sorprendió a todos reuniéndolos en secreto en uno de los armarios del aseo del sexto piso.

-Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios hacemos en este armario- exigió Rossi con enfado mientras se quitaba la "peluca" plumero de su cabeza. Y es que en realidad, ninguno supo muy bien cómo es que habían terminado allí. Lo último que recordaban era estar en sus respectivos escritorios y despachos cuando de repente, un torbellino bajito y rubio los había arrastrado por todo el piso atrayendo las miradas extrañadas de quienes allí trabajaban.

-Yo no - respondió Prentiss mientras se sobaba el trasero luego del resbalón con lo que, en sus buenos tiempos antes de conocer la sentadera de la agente morena, había sido un balde.

-Creo que el torbellino era García - comentó JJ sentada sobre un viejo mesón de madera.

-García nena, aprendí a caminar a los tres años no hace falta que me guíes cual infante- se quejaba Morgan mientras era sujetado fuertemente del brazo por la, ahora loca, analista.

-Será hoy - susurró la rubia mirándolos conspiradoramente- Hoy me ayudarán a darle una lección a ese niño así aprenderá a no meterse con mi ropa otra vez -

-Un momento- dijo Rossi quien parecía cabrearse cada vez más- ¿Estoy aquí perdiéndome de un delicioso recién hecho café por una estúpida conspiración? -

A medida que hablaba se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo por lo que los tres perfiladores se apartaron de su lado sólo por si acaso ya que Dave estaba armado y podía resultar peligroso, tal vez por su sangre italiana, ¿quién sabe?

-¿Cómo qué estúpida conspiración? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Rossi? ¿No se supone que tienes sangre italiana?- chilló la analista.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso García? - la fulminó con la mirada Dave.

-Oh vamos Rossi ¿El padrino? ¿Don Vito Corleone? -

Y Prentiss pudo jurar que vio una chispa de ira en los ojos del veterano perfilador.

-Voy a pasar por alto ese comentario García así que considérate afortunada sólo porque te aprecio- respondió Rossi aún ofendido.

-Que amoroso- susurró Penélope con una gran sonrisa- Bien, los traje ahora para aprovechar que Reid está con Hotch en su práctica de tiro. He traído en esas bolsas que están al lado de JJ unas pistolas especiales. Guapa ¿Podrías alcanzarme…?-

-Aquí tienes- dijo la rubia mientras le alcanzaba la bolsa.

-El plan consiste en llenar las pistolas- dijo mientras señalaba las pistolas de agua que había traído- Les pondremos café caliente y llamaremos a Reid a mi despacho con alguna excusa, apenas abra la puerta será bombardeado con su bebida favorita y así aprenderá lo que implica molestar a la hacker más lista y sexy del mundo- explicó García sonriendo y mirándolos a cada uno.

-¿No sería sospechoso que todos estemos desaparecidos cuando él y Hotch lleguen? - dijo Morgan suspirando, tenía el leve presentimiento de que aquello no terminaría bien.

\- Mi dios de chocolate negro es obvio- respondió la rubia mientras hacía un gesto con su mano como restándole importancia- Tú y Rossi estarán "charlando" en la cocina esperando que ellos entren. Cuando eso pase, me enviaras un texto avisándome. Nosotras estaremos con las armas listas para darle de lleno en su cara de sabelotodo y tú Rossi- dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo- Tú te encargarás de documentar todo en video y luego yo me encargaré… ¡NO! -exclamó mientras sus ojos se iluminaban- Yo me aseguraré de que cada persona en el planeta vea el maldito video BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Rió mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire y su aspecto se volvía cada vez más psicótico.

Luego de organizar todo para que nada en la oficina de García se manchara con café, las chicas estaban listas y armadas para cuando su objetivo llegara. Así que sólo faltaba esperar a que el mensaje de Morgan les avisara que su blanco estaba en camino. Todos estaban en sus posiciones como lo habían acordado así que dos horas después cuando el pequeño genio y el jefe arribaron a la oficina, el celular de la hacker vibró con la señal esperada. Las tres se acomodaron listas para abrir fuego en cuanto la puerta se abriera y entonces, sucedió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta dejó ver al visitante y sin pensarlo dos veces, los disparos comenzaron. Entre gritos de "toma eso sabelotodo", "te lo merecías insensible" y "nadie puede contra Penélope García", las chicas dispararon hasta que sus municiones se agotaron. Y no supieron hasta entonces cuán cerca del infierno se encontraban. Cuando se percataron de la situación supieron que algo no estaba bien, y decir eso era quedarse corto.

-Carajo, no otra vez- murmuró por lo bajo Emily al observar a los enfurecidos ojos que la fulminaban en ese momento. Y no sólo a ella sino que también a las otras dos rubias que tenían expresiones de culpabilidad, sorpresa y un poco de miedo en sus rostros. Allí en la puerta, chorreando café de la cabeza a los pies, estaba nada más y nada menos que un muy pero muy enfurecido Hotch que en ese momento abría su boca para escupir un chorro del asqueroso líquido. Por supuesto que cuando uno piensa que las cosas no pueden ir peor, por regla general se ponen como una patada de burro en los huevos pues justo acababa de arribar Reid con la genial idea de estallar en carcajadas al ver todo el espectáculo. Lo que luego desencadenó las carcajadas hasta las lágrimas de Morgan y Rossi, quien se aseguraba de captar todo con la filmadora que Penélope le había dado.

-Ni siquiera voy a perder tiempo en preguntar porque. Quiero todo este desastre limpio en menos de lo que canta un gallo ¿Soy lo suficientemente claro? -dijo Hotch más serio que nunca, con su ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tan tensa que apenas y pronunció las palabras.

-Cristalino Señor- murmuró con miedo García mientras Hotch las asesinaba con la mirada y se daba la vuelta para emprender la retirada no sin antes resbalarse en el plástico protector que estaba sobre el suelo cayendo vergonzosamente. Para ese momento tanto Morgan como Rossi y Reid se descostillaban de la risa sujetándose sus estómagos como si carcajearse de ese modo les produjera un dolor insoportable. Luego de una salida poco digna y de las miradas curiosas de los demás trabajadores en el piso, Hotch había logrado abrirse paso hasta el baño. Y de no ser por un imprevisto de último momento ya habría logrado quitarse las molestas, sucias y chorreantes prendas.

-¡Agente Hotchner!- exclamó la Jefa Strauss al verlo ensuciar el piso- ¿Está mojado agente Hotchner? - preguntó mirándolo con evidente desagrado y mandando a volar el gramo de paciencia que le quedaba al moreno.

-No señora, decidí servirles café a todos sin la necesidad de cargar una cafetera- respondió con sarcasmo rodeando a su jefa e ingresando al baño con un portazo.

-Hombre huraño- susurró por lo bajo la Jefa regresando a su despacho.

Todos se encontraban cerca de los escritorios de Reid y Prentiss, los más próximos a los baños. Las agentes y la mente conspiradora del plan querían disculparse con Hotch y necesitaban hacerlo antes de que presentaran el nuevo caso que había llegado. La culpa en la cara de García hacia carcajearse a Reid por la broma fallida y su fatal desenlace. Por otro lado, si las miradas matasen el genio ya estaría muerto a causa de las dagas que salían de los ojos de la rubia cada que lo observaba reírse. Rossi admitía que nunca un día le había resultado tan entretenido mientras charlaba amenamente con Morgan sobre cuál sería el castigo de las chicas. Todos en el piso hablaban de la broma, que era ya prácticamente como una leyenda urbana al igual que la sonrisa de Hotch. JJ estaba nerviosa, Hotch y ella siempre habían mantenido una relación cordial y de mutua comprensión, más aún cuando el hijo de la rubia nació. Quería disculparse y que supiera que no había sido a propósito, esperaba que las cosas marcharan bien sino iba a ser un gran problema el trabajar juntos. En cuanto a Prentiss bueno, ella estaba resignada. Una parte de ella podía asegurar que sus horas en la UAC estaban contadas, otra parte tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas de la cara de su jefe al escupir el café y al levantarse del piso para salir lo más dignamente posible. Sólo le quedaba rezar y desear que los planetas se alinearan para que su jefe no decidiera ponerla de patitas en la calle. Un jadeo ahogado a su lado la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó García- El jefe sí que se tenía bien guardadito todo eso- dijo mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Todos se giraron para ver hacia donde la rubia había clavado su vista y si que se sorprendieron. Hotch tenía puesta una remera negra que se ajustaba a su bien torneado pecho y unos jeans oscuros que le quedaban como anillo al dedo. Y no sólo las mujeres de la UAC lo habían notado, sino que también todas las que lo veían pasar se le quedaban mirando. Como si no pudieran creer que su jefe luciera así. JJ se percató de la mirada de Emily, de cómo sus ojos se comían con la mirada al moreno y entonces sonrió mientras la golpeaba ligeramente con el codo a García. La analista se giró y sonrió.

-Cierra la boca guapa, no vaya a ser que te entre una mosca- comentó mientras pasaba a su lado y le daba un golpecito en su pera.

-Es apuesto ¿no es así?- le susurró JJ mientras la arrastraba a la sala de juntas. _¿Apuesto?_ A la mente de Emily acudían otro tipo de palabras que se apegaban mejor aún a la imagen que había tenido frente a sus ojos.

Hotch ya los esperaba allí mientras todos se acomodaban. Su cara daba a entender que no estaba de humor. Y a decir verdad no podían culparlo por ello, así que olvidando las disculpas que querían ofrecerle, se lanzaron directo al caso.

-La nueva víctima es Tara Perris de veinte años. Es la tercera víctima en quince días, todas fueron encontradas en las salidas de las autopistas- comenzó García mientras pasaba las imágenes en la pantalla.

-No las quiere ocultar- comentó Hotch mientras observaba el expediente que le estaba alcanzando la analista.

-Una autopista de Los Ángeles y en hora pico, es claro que quiere que las encuentren- acotó Rossi.

-Y pronto- afirmó Morgan.

-Bueno aún están vestidas. Eso minimiza la impresión- dijo Prentiss al observar las fotografías, algo cohibida por la mirada que recibió de su jefe.

-Tal vez se consterna por ellas y quiere tenerlas cuidadas- razonó Reid.

-No hay rastro de ataque sexual en ninguna víctima. Aunque sí llama la atención lo pálidas que están- observó JJ.

-Todas estaban severamente hipovolémicas. Tara tenía menos de medio litro de sangre- explicó García.

-¡Mira esto!- exclamó Reid tomando los informes forenses- Las primeras dos víctimas tenían más de medio litro cada una. Si desangrarlas es la meta entonces el ignoto es definitivamente más eficiente- comentó mirándolos a todos seriamente.

-Bueno esto es nuevo- dijo JJ tomando una fotografía y mostrándoselas al resto- Tara es la única con un mensaje escrito en su brazo- señaló el lugar donde podía leerse "la mentirosa".

-Es "la" que extraño ¿No creen?- observó Prentiss- No es "una" ni "sólo mentirosa", es "la".

-¿Sobre qué mentiste Tara?- se preguntó Morgan.

-Hay algo más- dijo García mirándolos extrañamente- todas las víctimas parecen haber sido estranguladas y se desangraron por heridas hechas en su cuello- terminó ampliando la fotografía donde podían verse dos pequeños agujeros en los cuellos de ambas chicas.

-¡No puede ser cierto!- exclamó Prentiss- Parecen marcas de colmillos.

-Además- continuó la analista- Todas las heridas están cubiertas de saliva humana como si…

-Bebieran su sangre- terminó Reid ante la atónita mirada de todos.

* * *

Una vez que estuvieron todos en el jet de camino a Los Ángeles, continuaron charlando acerca del caso. No podía ser cierto que se tratara de un vampiro real pues la misma afirmación resultaba absurda. Era claro que se trataba de un SUDES lo suficientemente trastornado como para creer en algo tan imposible. Aún así, los agentes estaban preocupados ya que los asesinatos resultaban macabros y cada vez aumentaban más.

-¿Recuerdan al detective Owen Kim verdad?- preguntó JJ.

-El acechador- respondió Hotch haciendo memoria.

-Sí- respondió la rubia mientras una sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro- Recuerdo el caso ¿Y tú Spence?- la sonrisa de la rubia era tan contagiosa que hasta Hotch hizo un ademán de sonrisa ante la burla hacia el joven genio- ¿Ya hablaste con…?- hizo una pausa como si dudara- ¿Con Laila?-

-¡Oye! Deberíamos enfocarnos en el caso, es algo más pertinente- comentó indignado mientras todos se reían.

El viaje continuó con los miembros del equipo exponiendo sus teorías acerca del tipo de SUDES que podrían encontrarse pero aún así no logrando sacar mucho en claro, debían esperar hasta llegar allí para poder analizar todo con cuidado. Una vez en la estación de policía se encontraron con el detective Kim, quién luego de un ameno saludo los puso al tanto sobre todo lo relativo al caso y a todas las pruebas pertinentes. Así que luego de un rato de ponerse de acuerdo sobre quién haría que, Prentiss y Rossi se encontraban en la casa de Tara Perris.

-Esto sí que es lindo- comentó Emily mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Dudo que te guste más que la vista de esta tarde- se burló Rossi incomodando a su compañera. Prentiss por su parte le mandó una mirada asesina que hizo al perfilador enfocarse en unos libros que estaban próximos a donde se encontraba parado.

-Creo que estudiaba para hacer películas- comentó.

-¡Rossi ven! - exclamó la morena desde la otra habitación.

Un gran póster estaba colgado en la pared sobre la chimenea en el que podía verse a un sujeto con apariencia de vampiro y a su alrededor en las otras fotografías, aparecían la víctima junto a otras personas. Era como una especie de altar ya que también había velas negras, extraños muñecos y una macabra calavera. A un costado se podía observar una mesa con una notebook sobre ella y muchos papeles.

-¿Y quién es él?- se preguntó Rossi mirando detalladamente al sujeto del póster.

-Bien, para conocer la vida de una chica ahora se debe acceder a su cuenta de MySpace, Facebook y Twitter- dijo Emily mientras levantaba la tapa de la computadora- Llamaré a la hacker más sexy del planeta- sonrió a Rossi mientras sacaba su celular.

* * *

Mientras Hotch y Morgan se encontraban en la morgue, JJ y Reid estaban en la estación de policía. La rubia tratando de encontrar algo que se les haya pasado en los archivos y fotografías y el genio haciendo el perfil geográfico.

-Jareau-respondió al llamado la rubia.

-Hola guapa- contestó la voz de la analista- ¿Sabes? Me siento realmente mal al entrar en la vida de una víctima de este modo- confesó con voz queda.

-Lo sé, pero es la única manera de encontrar una pista que nos ayude a encontrar a su asesino- le dijo JJ con voz tranquilizadora y poniéndola en altavoz para que ambos pudieran escucharla- Entonces la computadora está protegida por una contraseña ¿Ya entraste no es así? - rió la perfiladora.

-La contraseña era Cullen- comentó la hacker como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Colen? - preguntó extrañado Reid.

-Cullen, la familia vampiro de Crepúsculo- aclaró JJ.

-¿Crepúsculo? ¿Qué es eso? - el pobre genio parecía no entender a lo que las chicas se referían.

-¿Nunca lees libros que no sean técnicos? - rió la rubia al ver el desconcierto en su rostro.

-No, la verdad no-

-Veré que puedo encontrar, te llamo luego- se despidió García.

Cerca de la medianoche aún seguían sin encontrar los puntos claves para poder dar el perfil. El cansancio estaba haciendo mella en todos y ya era muy evidente que necesitaban al menos unas horas de descanso para recuperarse.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar- dijo Hotch que había leído la misma línea del reporte tres veces sin entender realmente lo que allí decía.

-Yo apruebo esa moción- comentó Rossi quién se estaba quedando dormido sobre el expediente.

-Será lo mejor, además el informe del forense con la identificación estará hasta mañana- acotó Morgan mientras se desperezaba.

-Si quieren puedo acompañarlos hasta su hotel, está a unas cuadras de aquí - les dijo el detective Kim al observarlos hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no quedarse dormidos.

-Gracias detective - respondió Hotch dando la orden a sus subordinados para poder retirarse.

El camino al hotel fue silencioso y todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Para cuando arribaron a sus habitaciones ni siquiera les quedaron ganas para bromear sobre las ubicaciones, simplemente entraron y se cambiaron para dormir. Emily estaba luchando con la cerradura de su habitación hasta que Hotch, quien estaba en la contigua a la de la morena, se apiado de ella y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-Gracias Señor - susurró Prentiss mientras miraba al moreno a su lado y tras asentir levemente, Hotch entró a su habitación dejando a una confundida Prentiss parada frente a la puerta de su habitación. Unos segundos después la lucidez volvió e ingresó a su cuarto lista para arrojarse sobre la cómoda cama. No hizo más que apoyar su cabeza en la almohada cuando un ruido llamó su atención. Con mucho esfuerzo levantó la cabeza y fijó su vista en la entrada, la puerta permanecía cerrada aunque podía jurar que había oído cómo ésta se abría. Creyendo que lo había soñado volvió a recostarse boca abajo y cerró sus ojos, aunque lo próximo que sintió estaba cien por ciento segura que no lo había soñado. Algo o alguien, en el peor de los casos, se había apoyado en la esquina de su cama poniendo alerta a la agente y haciéndola recordar dónde había dejado su arma. Armándose de valor y en un rápido movimiento sacó su brazo de debajo de la almohada dirigiéndolo hacia la mesita de luz y tanteando por su pistola. Desafortunadamente, recordó muy tarde que la había arrojado sobre el sillón que se encontraba al lado de la entrada.

-Shhh… Tranquila, no vas a necesitar tu arma- le susurró una voz aterciopelada y ronca.

Emily estaba realmente confundida, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, los vellos de su nuca erizados y los latidos de su corazón luchando como si quisiera salírsele del pecho. Esa voz la conocía. Podía jurar que era su voz aunque su cabeza dijera que eso era imposible.

-Voltea Emily…Voltea y déjame ver tus ojos- esta vez la voz le habló al oído causando escalofríos sobre la morena. Lentamente se giró y sus ojos se enfocaron en la figura que estaba sentada a apenas centímetros de ella, tan cerca que sus rostros sólo estaban separados por un par de centímetros. Podía oler su aroma, tan embriagante que por un segundo la sensación de peligro la abandonó, era casi como un depredador mostrando sus encantos para atraer a sus víctimas. Emily, que debido a las fuertes sensaciones que la embargaron había cerrado sus ojos como acto reflejo, los abrió y lo observó. Su rostro iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna parecía tallado en mármol, tan perfecto como una estatua griega, sus ojos, tan atrapantes eran como dos agujeros negros, tan misteriosos y curiosamente sin su brillo característico pero no por eso menos bellos. No podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba completamente a su merced. Ni siquiera se había percatado de cubrirse por lo que el escote de su camisón dejaba a la vista gran parte de sus pechos. Un movimiento del extraño visitante llamó la atención de la morena que miró el recorrido de la mano izquierda hasta posarse en su mejilla derecha. La mano se deslizó desde su rostro hasta bajar lentamente por su cuello logrando que su piel se erizara y que su pecho comenzara a subir y bajar producto de la agitada respiración. La mano continuó deslizándose, agregando suaves caricias con sus dedos que provocaban las ganas de la agente de querer lanzarse sobre él y Emily estaba segura de que Hotch nunca se había visto tan atractivo como con la mirada de lujuria que tenía en ese momento. Lo observó detenidamente notando que la comisura de sus labios comenzaba a elevarse lentamente dejando a la vista sus afilados colmillos. Un momento _¿Colmillos?..._

-Descuida- susurró mirándola fijamente -No te haré daño- y tras ensanchar su sonrisa tomó la mano de la morena observándola- Te has lastimado- comentó mientras un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su dedo- Voy a ayudarte con eso- y sin esperar respuesta llevó el dedo a su boca, limpiando con su lengua el rastro de sangre y comenzando a succionar lentamente la herida sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Emily, presa de sus emociones, no fue capaz de reaccionar más que emitiendo un sonoro gemido. Las sensaciones eran cada vez más potentes, verlo hacer eso la estaba excitando. No podía evitarlo, su piel erizada, la respiración cada vez más acelerada, su corazón que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho y el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre la estaban desbordando. Sus gemidos aumentaban de intensidad y sus ojos estaban cada vez más oscuros, presos de la lujuria que nacía desde su interior, de sus fantasías más oscuras y profundas. Hotch continuaba succionando y de vez en cuando utilizaba sus dientes, consciente del placer que causaba en su presa. La humedad entre sus piernas se hacía evidente comenzando con el conocido remolino de sensaciones previo al orgasmo. Y cuando supo que estaba cerca, que la liberación al fin llegaría… Despertó. Totalmente agitada y sudada pues se había tirado a la cama con el traje que había usado durante todo el día. Aún podía sentir la potencia de las sensaciones experimentadas en el sueño, podría jurar que nunca algo le había parecido tan real. Sabía que era una tontería pues imaginar a su jefe como un vampiro ya hacía la oración irreal. El stress por no tener pistas y el tener la cabeza metida de lleno en ese caso le estaban pasando factura, _tenía que ser eso definitivamente_ , pensó mientras se quitaba todo y en ropa interior se metía dentro de las sábanas.

Al día siguiente Prentiss amaneció con jaqueca y dos grandes aureolas violáceas bajo sus ojos. Mientras se duchaba recordaba ese extraño sueño, tan malditamente real que asustaba. Y fue cuando escuchó un estornudo proveniente de la habitación de al lado que se percató de un pequeñísimo jodido detalle. En su sueño ella gemía, y mierda que lo había hecho como si sus pulmones tuvieran la resistencia de un bebé recién nacido que llora tras el trauma del parto, sólo esperaba que sus compañeros de las habitaciones contiguas estuvieran lo suficientemente cansados como para no escuchar nada que alterara su preciado descanso.

Una vez en la estación todos estaban algo nerviosos y colapsados, un nuevo cuerpo había aparecido y era hora de dar el perfil. Con ayuda de García lograron conectar a un cantante de música dark, que se hacía llamar "Dante", con la última víctima que había aparecido y luego de rastrearlo había sido llevado a la estación como el principal sospechoso. Como Prentiss, junto con el detective Kim y Morgan habían sido los encargados de buscarlo, estaban debatiendo cuál iba a ser la mejor medida para interrogarlo. No fue hasta que llegaron Hotch, Rossi y Reid que acordaron que engañarlo iba a ser lo mejor en caso de que estuvieran tratando con un caso de esquizofrenia.

-¿Y JJ?- preguntó Morgan al no ver a la perfiladora con sus compañeros.

-Fue a ver si podía hablar con Gina, la mejor amiga de Tara. Tal vez ella sepa algo que se nos ha estado escapando- le respondió Hotch -Bien, según lo que García pudo averiguar hace diez años lo arrestaron por violencia doméstica- terminó el moreno leyendo el expediente que la analista les había enviado.

-¿Fue grave?- preguntó Morgan pensativamente.

-Bueno, García logró encontrar los cargos pero lo expurgaron. ¿Quién sabe?- respondió Rossi.

-Bienvenidos a la justicia para celebridades- dijo sarcásticamente el detective Kim.

-Está muy agitado- comentó Reid mirando al sujeto a través del vidrio de la sala de interrogatorios.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hotch.

-Normalmente no se le detiene a una celebridad- respondió Kim.

-Parece más que eso- observó el genio- Quizás Prentiss pueda confundirlo, es quién lo detuvo. Puede que la vea como a un adversario y puede usar eso a su favor para engañarlo.

-Dile que no puedes creer que alguien como él lo hiciera, lanza el anzuelo, pídele su autógrafo- dijo Hotch mirándola extrañamente y causando la carcajada de su subordinada. Emily notando que nadie más reía sino que permanecían impasibles se percató de que lo dicho por su jefe había sido en serio.

-¡Ah! Si, adulación- susurró para ella misma y se giró dándoles la espalda a sus compañeros para ingresar a la sala donde el sospechoso daba vueltas cual gato enjaulado.

-Señor Davis, por favor relájese y tome asiento-

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a relajar?- preguntó bastante cabreado.

-Siéntese- exigió la morena tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-He tratado de llamar a mi agente pero no tengo señal- respondió de mal modo el cantante.

-Los cuartos de interrogatorio no tienen señal- respondió la morena mientras observaba como una vena comenzaba a pulsar en el cuello de su interrogado.

-¿Hay otro teléfono que pueda usar? Creo que ocurrió un error muy grave- dijo ignorando el comentario anterior.

-No hay ningún error- argumentó la agente ante la mirada de incredulidad que le dedicó el sospechoso- Estoy segura de que no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando.

-¿En serio? Pero usted fue la que me trajo aquí- respondió atónito.

-Si bueno- comentó como si fuera una nimiedad- La policía me dio mal la información-.

-¡Ah! ¿Es policía?- le preguntó abriendo sus ojos sorprendido.

-Ni usted ni yo somos el tipo de persona que debe estar en un interrogatorio policíaco. Agente Especial Supervisora Emily Prentiss, Oficina General de Información-.

-¿FBI?-

-Y claro sé quién es usted, soy una gran fan- comentó luego mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Le sorprende?- coqueteo Prentiss.

-Sí- respondió mientras se extendía sobre la mesa y se acercaba a la agente- De hecho sí, me sorprende guapa- dijo tras guiñarle el ojo.

-Entonces… ¿no le molestaría?- preguntó la morena acercándole una hoja y una lapicera.

Y el sospechoso, luego de mirar analíticamente a la agente se giró hacia el vidrio.

-¿Es que creen que soy estúpido? ¿De qué mierda soy sospechoso eh?- gritó levantándose muy molesto.

-Señor Davis por favor siéntese- exigió Emily poniéndose también de pie.

-No pienso sentarme- volvió a gritar ahora pateando la mesa que fue a dar contra la puerta de entrada bloqueando el paso- ¿Qué pasa guapa? ¿Ya no te interesa mi autógrafo?- le preguntó mientras hacía el ademán de sujetarla. Prentiss al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba le propinó un golpe en la nariz noqueándolo y haciéndolo sangrar a mares. Por su parte el sospechoso aulló de dolor mientras la miraba molesto. Hotch, quien fue el primero en reaccionar, estaba haciendo esfuerzos junto a los demás para destrabar la puerta y poder entrar para ayudar a su subordinada. Por su parte, Emily trataba de mantener la calma y estar alerta frente a cualquier ataque que pudiera recibir por parte del imbécil que había sido objeto de su interrogatorio. Notó que se abalanzaba otra vez sobre ella, así que adoptando una posición defensiva se preparó para bloquear un golpe pero el sujeto, tomándola desprevenida, pateó la silla haciendo que esta la golpeara en sus costillas y perdiera la concentración. Logró así sujetarla llevando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y utilizando sus piernas para mantener inmóviles las de la morena.

-¿Sabes?, que me arrestaras fue de las cosas más sexis que vi en mi vida, eres realmente muy hermosa agente Prentiss- susurró en su rostro mientras su lengua hacía ademán de posarse sobre su mejilla izquierda. Y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque los agentes lograron destrabar la puerta y tras un puñetazo de Morgan, que dejó inconsciente al sujeto, Prentiss fue liberada mientras se sobaba el estómago.

-¿Estas bien Prentiss?- le preguntó Hotch con la preocupación plasmada en su rostro.

-Sí tranquilo, fue solo un golpe- respondió no muy convincente la morena.

-Lleven a esa lacra a una celda- les gritó Kim a los policías que se habían acercado tras oír el alboroto.

-Ven pequeña, déjame ayudarte- le dijo Rossi mientras la ayudaba a salir ofreciéndole sus brazos.

-Llamen a una ambulancia- exigió Hotch al ver que tanto Emily como el bastardo sangraban.

-No será necesario…- comenzó la morena, pero se cayó al instante al ver la mirada amenazante de su jefe.

-Bien, el sujeto está loco, pero no es lo suficientemente loco y desorganizado como para haber cometido los asesinatos- dijo Morgan a un serio Hotch.

-Agente Hotchner los resultados llegaron- avisó el detective Kim.

-Debemos modificar el perfil- les dijo Hotch a todos- el ADN encontrado en las víctimas es de una mujer-.

Mientras tanto JJ se encontraba en la casa de Gina para preguntarle acerca de Tara. Se trataba de una casa bastante precaria. Luego de llamar a la puerta la agente esperó pacientemente hasta que respondieran pero se encontró con una muchacha muy alterada la cual le gritó incoherencias y corrió hacia el jardín trasero. La perfiladora, alertada por el extraño comportamiento la siguió notando que la casa era un completo y total desastre. Tras no encontrar a la joven y comenzando a sospechar que algo pasaba, tomó su arma y salió por donde lo había hecho Gina anteriormente. El jardín estaba tan desastroso como el resto de la casa y en el final del terreno había una especie de galpón, que por sus grandes ventanas, dejaba a la vista lo que parecía un laboratorio con grandes recipientes de, aparentemente, sangre. Estaba por llegar hacia donde ella estaba cuando un golpe en la cabeza la derribó haciendo que soltara su arma. JJ podía escuchar voces que gritaban acerca de asesinar a alguien más, sospechosamente creía que ese alguien más era ella y haciendo de tripas corazón, buscó su arma y trató de apuntar, aunque resultaba una tarea muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que aún veía borroso. Estaba a punto de gritarles a los dos cuando los demás agentes de la UAC aparecieron para apresar al manager de "Dante" y mente maestra de los asesinatos de las pobres chicas.

* * *

-Todavía no puedo creer que ambas estén así de lastimadas- comentaba García por videollamada mientras miraba a JJ y a Prentiss, una con hielo en su cabeza y la otra con vendajes en las costillas como consecuencia del fuerte golpe, ambas acomodadas en los sillones más cómodos del jet por su convalecencia.

-No es nada García- dijo Emily haciendo una mueca.

-Sí, lo bueno es que te diste cuenta de que Gina era la esquizofrénica que mataba a las víctimas por todos esos mensajes en las páginas de fans- comentó JJ.

\- Pobre chica. Fue vilmente manipulada y extorsionada por alguien a quien solo le importaba vender discos- observó Reid mientras pasaba las páginas del libro que leía.

-Lo bueno es que llegamos justo a tiempo- sonrió Morgan a sus chicas.

-Sí, no dejen de hacerlo nunca- pidió Prentiss mirándolos a cada uno y parando en la mirada de Hotch. Una sonrisa traviesa que le produjo una sacudida en el estómago por la familiaridad. Emily un tanto shockeada lo observó con la esperanza de que se hubiera imaginado eso último, o más bien, deseando que eso hubiera sido producto de su loca imaginación. Por su parte Hotch observó a su alrededor cerciorándose de que eran ignorados por el resto del equipo y le guiñó un ojo a la morena mientras una sonrisita de suficiencia asomaba en su rostro. Luego de pestañear varias veces, la mirada del agente se centró en la ventana y la morena dudó acerca de lo sucedido segundos antes. _¿Será que su jefe, de todas las personas en el mundo, había escuchado sus gemidos? ¿Y si aún peor, había susurrado su nombre entre los gemidos?_ Queriendo desaparecer del mundo Emily observó el paisaje de esa noche estrellada y rogó para sus adentros que todo hubiera sido fabricado por su agotada mente.


End file.
